Code Geass: Kamina of the Revolution
by The Infamous Man
Summary: When he died, Kamina died saving his adoptive brother. By sheer willpower, his soul brought him back to life. Now stuck in the Code Geass world, Kamina fights against Britannia his way! How will Lelouch react to this new player in his plan? ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

_**(Play Gurren Lagann OST- "Libera Me" From Hell)**_

_2010 a.t.b, August 10__th__. _

_The new Britannia Empire declared war on Japan. _

_The neutral islands to the far east and the world's only superpower, Britannia. In between them was the epicenter of the deeply rooted diplomatic conflict created by Japan._

_During the mainland battle, the Britannian army used Mobile Humanoid Armored Vehicles, Knightmare Frames, in combat for the first time. Their power was beyond anything imagined and the Japanese defense forces were easily defeated by the Knightmares. _

_Japan became a territory of the Empire and had it's freedoms… rights… and name taken away. _

_Area 11. That number was the new name for Japan after the war. _

_By the rubble of what was once a proud city of Japan, a dark-haired and purple-eyed ten-year-old boy said one thing to his brown-haired and green-eyed friend. _

"Suzaku…. I'm going to destroy Britannia!"

_However, this boy is not the one we shall be following. Our story focuses on a man who had just realized his destiny, and was swiftly taken away from his world defending his friends and soul-brother. _

_This man's name was Kamina, soul-brother of Simon the digger and former co-pilot of Gurren Lagann. He was nineteen when he died fighting the Beastman general Thymilph. He was tall and well built. He had light blue, short, spikey hair and wore dark orange 'boss' sunglasses over his red eyes. His skin-tone was peach-colored and he had dark-blue tribal tattoos over his arms, shoulders, and upper back. He had bandages wrapped around his abdomen, dark blue pants, a white belt, and simple brown sandals. A defining thing he once wore was a dark red cape that on the center had the purple version of the symbol for the Dai-Gurren gang while the bottom had orange colored flames. He also once carried nodachi which had a purple sheath and handle stolen from his very own village chief. _

_Kamina lived a good life. He went to the surface, something he was too afraid to do as a child with his father. He made many friends. He helped Simon begin to realize his true potential. He even fell in love with Yoko, the sharpshooting young woman of Team Dai-Gurren. However, life was no fairy tale world. And he was killed in the heat of battle. _

_His soul knew that it could leave the world to Simon. However, it felt…. unfinished. As if it could do more than it already did. However, it's mortal body in the world had already died. Thus, the spirit could only wander across the planes of existence. Finding a place where it could finish it's purpose. Eventually, Kamina's spirit found such a world. The world felt as if it were screaming for help from whatever violence was being inflicted on it. And as Kamina's spirit landed in an alley between the Tokyo Settlement of Area Eleven and the Ghettos, it began to glow green. _

_And in a flash of light, Kamina was reborn! _

_**(End OST)**_

_**The Infamous Man Presents… **_

_**Code Geass: Kamina of the Revolution **_

_**June 4**__**th**__**, 2017 a.t.b (Tokyo Settlement):**_

Kamina blearily opened his eyes and groaned. The last thing he remembered was telling Simon goodbye before closing his eyes. Oh, and the pain. Yeah, getting almost torn in half was painful as hell. Kamina then closed his eyes to collect his thought before they snapped back open.

"_Wait, how can I open and close my eyes if I am dead? Could it be…?" _Kamina then looked down and patted his midsection. He did not feel any pain! And there was no sign of the wound.

"I-I don't believe it! I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!" Kamina shouted as he jumped up and pumped his fist to the heavens. "I knew that ugly ape could not put the mighty Kamina down! Simon! Yoko! Where are…?" Kamina then stopped and finally took note of his surroundings. It was definitely _not_ the Dai-Gurren medical ward!

"Where the hell am I?" Kamina asked himself as he looked around some more. He was definitely on the surface. That much he knew. But on the opening to his left looked like as if a piece of Forehead Boy's village had risen from the ground with all it's building's in clear view. The place seemed to radiate…. depression.

"_Geeze. That place looks like a dump!"_ Kamina thought to himself before looking to his right. His eyes widened in surprise with what he saw. There were buildings that looked like they were made with glass and looked like they reached up to the heavens! The floors were covered in some sort of white stone and people seemed to be walking without fear.

"Wow! I guess the surface still has cool stuff after all!" Kamina said to himself before looking to his side and grinning. His stuff was here too! Kamina picked up his awesome sunglasses before putting them on with a smirk. He then lifted his cape, and his face fell at what he saw.

"Aw damnit! It's trashed!" Kamina yelled as he observed the damage. It was true. There were numerous cuts, holes, and big rips all over his father's former cape. And Kamina had absolutely no knowledge to sewing stuff. That was usually the girl's jobs back in Jeeha Village! "Crap, I liked this thing too." Kamina muttered to himself as he folded the cape and stuffed it into his pocket, making it bulge a bit. Kamina then picked up his nodachi and hung it from his back before walking out of the alley into the sun of the Tokyo Settlement.

_**Five Minutes Later:**_

"SIMON! YOKO! KITTAN! FOREHEAD BOY! ANSWER ME!" Kamina yelled as he dashed across the streets of the Tokyo Settlement, getting looks of surprise, slight confusion, and even disgust from the many Britannian citizens. He had been running around these past few minutes shouting his head off for his friends all the while taking in the amazing things from the surface city. But he got no answers. Where the hell were they?

"All right! That is enough!" a voice said before grabbing Kamina on the shoulder. Kamina turned around to see two uniformed men wearing blue pants and shirt with some sort of black vest on top and a hat with the weird symbol of and X with two stars on the side.

One glared at Kamina before saying, "Look kid, you have been disturbing the peace looking for your friends. Now lets make this easy for the both of us and…"

Kamina then got up to his face and asked, "Who the hell do you think I am? I am the mighty Kamina! I do not need help to find my friends!"

The second one then smirked before saying, "Kamina huh? So I guess you are an Eleven. Which means…" The police man then took out his baton. "We don't have to play nice with you for you're insolence!"

"If it's a fight you want then bring it!" Kamina shouted as he faced the second cop and shifted himself into a combat stance. A crowd then started to gather around the three and several jeers were heard.

"An Eleven fighting the police? What a fool! I hope they kill him!"

"Yeah! Kill the damn Eleven monkey!"

"What a dumbass! He deserves everything that is coming!"

"You guys want some too!" Kamina yelled at the origins of the jeers, who shrunk back in fear.

"STOP!" The first cop yelled before calmly saying, "This is what he wants. He wants us to loose our cool and go down to _his_ level on purpose. Now please, go back to what you were doing." There were a few angry mumbles but the gathered crowd dispersed. He then pointed to Kamina before saying, "You better go crawl back in your hole Eleven. I am giving you one chance and _only_ one chance. If I hear you are causing anymore problems I will put you back in your place myself!" The two then left, leaving an angry and confused Kamina behind.

"Yeah you better run you assholes!" Kamina yelled before walking away thinking, _"Geez, who the hell do these guys think they are talking too? Everyone knows about Team Dai-Gurren! Some surface people are real assholes! But what the hell is an Eleven?" _

"Quit your blabbering Eleven!" A voice shouted from a nearby alley. Kamina quickly walked to the entrance of the alleyway and saw four guys ganging up on a beaten-up brown haired woman who wore a ripped up maid's outfit and was on the floor.

"P-please! I didn't mean to…!" The woman sputtered before the lead guy, a tall and broad brown-haired teenager, kicked her across the face. Making her spit out blood.

"You think you can just bump into me and not apologize you Eleven slut? I think we need to show you your place and teach you some manners!" The leader shouted before he raised his fist ready to strike.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Kamina shouted, making the five turns their attention on him. "You've got guts hitting a woman! Especially one that _you_ bumped into because you were so goddamn clumsy! But I won't stand for anymore of your crap!"

The woman's eyes widened in horror at Kamina and shouted, "Please! I am fine! Just leave!"

"Another goddamn Eleven. They are just crawling out of the woodwork here! Michael, take care of that dumbass!" The leader shouted to his black haired companion.

Michael then walked towards Kamina and said, "Hope you are ready for a…!" A punch in the face courtesy of Kamina stopped him from finishing his sentence. Michael was instantly launched back to his fellow thugs and knocked down to of them.

Kamina the began to un-sheave his nodachi slowly saying, "Please, just who the hell do you think I am? I'm Kamina of Team Dai-Gurren! And I would never let idiots like you defeat me!" He then threw the sheath to the side as the leader quickly grabbed something from his back and pointed it at Kamina. It looked like the handgun Yoko gave to him when he tried to hunt for food, but it looked a lot more powerful.

"Y-you don't scare me Eleven! Die!" The leader shouted bravely before beginning to pull the trigger. Only for Kamina to rush forward and slice off the thug's hand, making the hand, gun, and blood fly as he clutched the bleeding stump.

"GHAAA! MY HAND! MY GODDAMN HAND!" The leader shouted in shock as his fellow thugs looked at Kamina with horror.

Kamina glared at the four of them from behind his sunglasses, which was enough for them to quickly get up, bring their leader to his feet, and run.

_**Nearby The Alley:**_

Lelouch Lamperouge blinked in mild confusion as four Britannian thugs ran out of an alley nearby the property of the Britannian noble he was facing in chess today. He and Rivalz, as usual, had skipped class today in favor of gambling and rode to the supposed 'undefeated' noble that was offering a large sum of cash to anyone who could beat him. Lelouch, needing some form of funds for his future crusade against the Holy Britannia Empire, would always do this with his best friend who just needed extra cash.

"_Hm. Seems they have attacked the wrong person this time."_ Lelouch thought as he spotted the biggest of the thugs clutching a bleeding stump of what was formerly his right hand. He truthfully detested the Social Darwinism that most of Britannia followed. It was an uncivilized way of thinking one was superior when in reality, they were not. And now those idiots learned that fact the hard way. If Lelouch could, he would have shaken the perpetrator of the injury….

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE MIGHTY KAMINA YOU BASTARDS!"

Or maybe not. Whoever did it sounded like an idiot. Who the hell reveals their identity right after they struck against a Britannian? One might as well paint a big target a big target on their chest and ask a soldier to please shoot them. If one wishes to strike against Britannia, it must be done in secrecy and pinpoint accuracy. From the shadow without revealing you're plans to anyone. Which is what he will do when the time comes! He will…

"Man, that was something. Guess they must have really pissed an Eleven off. Right Lelouch?" Rivalz asked while taking off his helmet and putting it inside the passenger seat of his motorbike. Lelouch quickly shook himself from his previous train of thought.

"Perhaps. But whoever it was is a fool. Now the police force will be looking everywhere for this 'Kamina'." Lelouch said with a scoff as he and Rivalz entered the building.

"_But still, why do I get this sense of foreboding?" _Lelouch thought to himself as he walked down the hallway before entering a lavish room where a wig-wearing fat noble was reclining on his chair.

"A little young for a true opponent aren't you?" The noble asked in a bored tone as one of his servants placed the chessboard in front of him.

"Perhaps, but I can assure you this game will be most interesting Duke Smith. Now then, shall you start?"

_**Back With Kamina:**_

"You okay?" Kamina asked as he sheathed his nodachi while the woman slowly rose up.

"W-why? Why did you fight them for me?" She asked shakily to Akmina, who simply smiled at her.

"Please, just who the hell do you think I am? I'm the mighty Kamina! Defender of the weak and defeater of Beastmen! There is no way I would just let them hurt a defenseless woman!" Kamina said with a laugh while she looked worriedly at him.

"Y-you have to leave now! Those men, they were Britannian! The polic will hunt you down for hurting them!" She cried out while Kamina just shrugged.

"Then I'll kick their asses when they come. Real men never run from a challenge!" Kamina spoke as he hung his nodachi from his back.

"Please! Just stay and hide in the Ghettos for a day or two, the police will give up their search in a week. I cannot allow the one who protected me kill himself!" The woman pleaded while pointing to the area which had the ruined buildings.

Kamina looked into her eyes. She really did not want to see him get hurt for defending her. But at the same time he would really like to have another crack at the assholes …

"Fine. But you should get home, and don't take that type of crap again!" Kamina sighed out before jogging towards the direction she pointed out.

As he left, Moka Kozuki looked at his back and thought, _"That boy, he is almost like…. Naoto-kun…." _

_**In A Hidden Lab:**_

The immortal witch only known as C.C opened her eyes as she sat herself up, despite the fact she was restrained by her straightjacket. It would only be a few minutes before Clovis' men 'examine' her, trying to determine how to replicate her Code. It hardly bothered her that they constantly killed her in multiple ways now, testing the limits to her Code. Death, while very painful, has happened so often to her that now it is practically boring. However, her 'old bones' seemed to shake with excitement, something that had not happened since the last two World Wars.

"_Something very interesting is going to happen."_ C.C thought to herself as she closed her eyes once more.

**To Be Continued….**

**Note:**** Yo! It's The Infamous Man here with my first non-Naruto fanfic! Now, I believe that over the coarse of my career here. I have matured as a writer. So I wish to try something different with my talents. This one involves putting my favorite character of my recently favorite Anime into the world of another! And that character is Kamina! Now, I would like your opinions on how I am doing with this. Please give me constructive criticism if I am doing something wrong, how to tweak a character to be more in-character, suggestions for the future of this fic, etc. But most of all, tell me if I am doing a good job for my first try in a review! And do not worry! I will be continuing my other fics soon! **

**Please Review. **


	2. What The Hell Is A Japan?

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

_"Oh man, I wish Boota was here right now. Then I could have him grow into a nice, big, and juicy steak rather than eating this…. This…." _ "What the hell is this?" Kamina asked the guy next to him while holding up the white-grain ball thing that was generously given to him by some old lady. Kamina had done just what the woman asked and went to the 'Ghettos'. And his first assumption of the place was not that far off. The place was a dump! People were either living on the streets or in the ruined buildings, rubble was everywhere, and he even saw some people eating out of trashcans!

_"Okay, I stand corrected. There are actually some places that are worse dumps than Forehead Boy's village!" _Kamina thought to himself while continuing to observe his 'meal'.

The guy next to him, who was eating a treat similar to his, took another bite while shaking his head and said, "It's called an Onigiri kid. I truly pity your generation. Slowly forgetting their pride as Japanese and becoming more accustomed to those Britannian dogs…"

"Who the hell do you think I am? The mighty Kamina does not waste his time learning the names of stuff like this! Real men eat meat!" Kamina yelled while holding up the 'Onigiri'.

"Will you just shut the hell up already? And be grateful that you are eating one! Some people would _kill_ to have one of these right now!" The man shouted in aggravation. Seriously, the kid would not shut up! He would tell these out-of-there stories about fighting as many 'Gunmen' as there were stars in the sky and other crap like that. Oh, and the kid would not stop reminding him about his name, which was Kamina.

"Well then they should come out and try! I won't back down from any challenge that is thrown at me!" Kamina shouted while putting back on his sunglasses. All the residents of the ghetto just sweat dropped and thought one thing.

_"What an idiot..." _

Kamina then took the last bite of his Onigiri before picking up his nodachi and walking off. Truth be told, he would prefer to just leave this place right now. But hey, a man keeps his word! Especially to women!

_"And besides, I can just stay here for a week like she said and then leave! I will still keep my word and I can just find those bastards again before kicking their ass!" _Kamina thought to himself while clenching his fist and grinning. Those 'Britannians' who were beating that 'Eleven' woman really pissed him off. Seriously, what was the big deal of being an 'Eleven'?

Kamina then noticed a girl walking by him. She had spiked up red hair and blue eyes. She also wore some type of brown uniform, which had some red cloth material covering the chest area. She also had red stocking, white arm sleeves, and black shoes. Kamina noticed she had a completely serious expression on her face.

_"Geez, She's like the result of Yoko and Forehead Boy having a kid…. Okay now that was just wrong." _Kamina thought while shaking his head. He then began picking up the pace a bit to match the girl step by step.

"Hey, you come here often?" Kamina asked with a smirk. Sure, he heart belonged to Yoko but it did not stop his instinct as a man to find other women also attractive!

"Get your head out of your dick. I'm not interested." The girl replied without even looking at him. Kamina blinked for a second. He had never been blown off by a woman like this before. Usually they would get flustered or yell at him.

"Heh. Good, cause neither was I. Already got a girlfriend. But I kind of like your spunk. What's your name?" Kamina asked while noticing that the girl was starting to get annoyed with him, due to the fact she was speeding up her pace.

"Kallen Kozuki. Now can you please leave me alone?" Kallen asked, now thoroughly annoyed.

"That depends, can you answer some questions for me? Nobody seems to want to talk to me for some reason." Kamina asked while thumbing over to an alley.

Kallen finally stopped and looked at Kamina. True, he was annoying but he was not Tamaki-level annoying. Plus with his physique he could help out with some heavy lifting. Maybe she can convince him to join Ohgi's resistance cell? But he might be a Britannian spy. Then again, if he does anything funny during the conversation she could just stab him with her hidden switchblade and kill him before he could even hope to draw his sword.

"Okay fine, but they better be quick." Kallen said with a sigh while Kamina smirked with victory. The two walked into the alley and faced each other. "Okay, so what do you want? And what is your name?"

Kamina just smirked; he always loved his awesome introductions. "Who the hell do you think I am? I am mighty Kamina! When they talk about the badass leader of Team Dai-Gurren and the symbol of everything manly they are talking about me! I have traveled across the whole known world and beaten a Beastman for every star there is in the sky!" Kamina shouted before pointing towards the sky in the end.

Kallen just stared at him. Perhaps this guy did pass Tamaki in stupidity….

"Anyway Kallen, you mind telling me where the hell I am? I need to find my bro and my girl soon. They must be worried as hell right now." Kamina asked in a much calmer tone from before, only for Kallen to just stare at him with disbelief. Was this guy for real?

"You are in Shinjuko, Japan right now." Kallen replied, only to get a black stare from Kamina.

"…huh?" Kamina asked in confusion. Shin-what-now? Was that some pit village that went to the surface like Yoko's or what?

"…You have no idea where that is do you?" Kallen asked, noticing the look of confusion she was getting from Kamina.

"No not really. So I'm lost. No big deal. The mighty Kamina will never let something like distance separate him and his team for long!" Kamina said with a laugh while Kallen let out a sweat drop in the back of her head.

_"He is taking the fact that he has no idea where the hell he is quite well." _Kallen thought to herself while Kamina quieted down.

"Anyway, you mind explaining to me what the hell is the difference between Britannians and Elevens? Because I saved an 'Eleven' woman in one of those maid uniforms from four idiot 'Britannians' not too long ago." Kamina asked and notice Kallen's eyes widened at him. "Is something on my face?"

_"D-does this guy have amnesia or something?" _Kallen thought to herself before taking a deep breath and answering, "Britannians are citizens of the 'Holy' Britannia Empire. They are here because Japan is now their territory codenamed 'Area Eleven'. 'Eleven' is a racial term made by the Britannian assholes to degrade us since they conquered Japan. You should know this already. Did you get whacked in the head or something?"

Kept looking at her with a blank stare before saying, "So these Britannians are assholes who pick on people? Good to know."

_"He only heard a quarter of what I said!"_ Kallen thought while face-palming herself. She then noticed Kamina looking at her intently. "W-What are you doing?" She asked while slowly reaching for her hidden switch-blade.

"You know, you kind of look like that woman I helped out. She your mom or something?" Kamina asked while Kallen blinked in surprise.

_"Wait….'Eleven' + Maid outfit =….her!"_ Kallen thought in shock before muttering, "Yeah, but she is a spineless…" She was interrupted when Kamina bonked her on the head with his fist.

"Don't talk about your mom like that. She wanted me to run when I went to get rid of those guys, not wanting me to get hurt. That is not something a 'spineless' person would do." Kamina then began to walk out of the alley without another word as Kallen nursed the small lump on her head. 

_"Geez, what the hell was that for? Asshole. Too bad he has amnesia or something, cause we probably could have used whatever skills we had. But then again, one Tamaki is enough. I do not know what would happen if we had TWO."_ Kallen thought with a shiver as she walked out of the alley to the rendezvous point that Oghi had set up.

**_Ten Minutes Later (With Kamina):_**

Kamina kept walking around Shinjuko, not really having much to do. Truth be told, he was bored out of his fucking MIND at the moment. And he had to spend an entire week in this place! At least now he knew who the assholes of the place were now. Britannia sounded a lot like the 'Spiral King' guy he and Simon were on their way to kick the ass of. Trying to repress people and all that…

"But still, can't I have at least ONE Gunmen try and attack me? Then I could have something to do." Kamina spoke out loud. He then heard a shout of panic on one of the alleys that was nearby the Tokyo Settlement.

Kamina quickly rushed over and looked to see some sixteen-year-old brown-haired kid in some expensive black uniform up against the wall, looking scared as hell. And the ones that held him were…

Kamina's jaw dropped in surprise. He just could not believe his own luck. _"N-no way! Kittan, Iraak, Kidd, and Zorthy! The guys are actually here!" _Kamina thought with happiness.

Indeed, the four members of Team Dai-Gurren were there. However, their attires had changed dramatically from when he last saw them. Kittan was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt, black shoes, and a black leather jacket that had a symbol of a golden king chess piece on it's collar. Zorthy wore a red t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Kidd wore a white-sleeveless shirt with brown pants and black shoes. Iraak wore a black sleeveless shirt with jeans and red and black sneakers. All of them looked definitely pissed at the boy though.

"You little noble shit. You think you can just insult my sisters and I would not do a thing about it?" Kittan growled at the kid, much to Kamina's confusion. He had never seen Kittan be _this_ angry.

"P-please! I did not think you would mind! You are the true heir of the Black family after all! And they are half bre…!" The kid was interrupted when Kittan just slugged him across the face.

"I dare you to call them that again _noble_. I may be the heir to the Black family, but they are still my sisters regardless of blood! So I am going to beat some respect for my sisters into you. And do not worry, we are by the Ghettos and we are all Britannians here. So the police wont come anytime soon." Kittan spoke slowly while the others just smirked and cracked their knuckles.

"Okay, that is enough guys. The kid looks like he is about to piss his pants." Kamina spoke up, turning everyone's attention on him.

The four just stared at him for a second before asking, "Who the hell are you?"

_That_ question caught Kamina off guard. What the hell were they talking about? These guys know him! They fought together and even partied together! But the looks on their faces…

"Y-you guys don't really know who I am? Come on! We are Team Dai-Gurren remember?" Kamina asked in shock only to receive shakes from the guys' heads.

"I think he is one of those Refrain junkies I watched on the news about." Zorthy suggested, only to get a shrug from Iraak and Kidd.

"Go trip out somewhere else man. We are kind of busy with the trash here." Kittan spoke before raising his hand to strike the kid again, only to find his arm held by Kamina's hand who appeared on his side. "What the hell are you doing? Your Japanese aren't you? You should be happy we are beating the shit out of a Britannian!"

"I have no idea what the hell happened between you and him, but it is no reason to beat the hell out of a defenseless kid." Kamina spoke calmly to Kittan, who only became enraged at Kamina.

"What the hell do you know? This little shit insulted my sisters just because they are half-Japanese! He deserves what is coming to him!" Kittan shouted angrily before throwing a punch at Kamina, who ducked it before grabbing Kittan by the back of the head and slamming it into the wall, making Kittan fall to the ground unconscious.

"You asshole! He just knocked out Kittan! Get him!" Iraak yelled before he, Kidd, and Zorthy rushed towards Kamina. Iraak attempted to kick Kamina in the gut, only for Kamina to catch his foot and dodge the punch thrown by Zorthy. Kamina then slammed Iraak on the floor before slamming his head down hard. Kamina then quickly got up and kicked Kidd in the gut, knocking the wind out of his sails before grabbing Zorthy's arm and head-butting him hard, also knocking him out. Kamina then quickly grabbed Kidd before slamming him into the ground as well.

"Whew! Thank you for protecting me Eleven! I guess there are truly some who remember their place after all! However that is no excuse for arriving too late to save me from those ruffians' filthy hands!" The kid said, only to get a glare from Kamina.

"Do not get the wrong idea. I only helped you out because you were outnumbered. Now stop running your mouth and get out of my sight before I continue what they started." Kamina said angrily as the kid backed up in fear.

"Y-you Eleven beast! I will report this!" The kid yelled before running away. Kamina did not even pay him anymore attention. He was focusing on the unconscious bodies of his… comrades?

_"They did not recognize me, I am in some place called Japan, everyone gives me strange looks when I talk about the Gunmen or Beastmen, and nobody seems to be living underground. Either I am still out of it or…" _Kamina thought before his eyes widened. Could it be he was on a different type of world from his own? Nah, that sounded crazy. Too crazy, even for him! But then again, most of his crazy schemes and/or theories seemed to pan out in the end. Taking control of Gurren and actually succeeding in combining Lagann to form Gurren Lagann were only just two.

_"B-but if it's true then I will never see Simon again! Or Yoko! I'm all alone…." _Kamina thought with sadness before looking at the groaning body of Kittan. _"No! I'm not! If I found Kittan, then I sure as hell will find Simon and Yoko!" _Kamina then looked to the Ghettos and back to the Tokyo Settlement before thinking, _"The Elevens, no, Japanese are just as bad as we were! Almost as bad as Forehead Boy was! They need help! They need hope! They need…."_ Kamina then smirked and continued to think, _"They need to break out of the ceiling that Britannia has made for them! I will help them pierce through it! No, Team Dai-Gurren will be the ones to dig through the ceiling and free Japan!" _

"ALL RIGHT YOU BOZOS! LISTEN UP! Since I beat you all in a fight between men, you are obligated to join me! We are herby the invincible Team Dai-Gurren!" Kamina then smirked before pointing towards the sun and shouting, "They might not know it, but Britannia has made a ceiling over what was once Japan! And Team Dai-Gurren will help dig the Japanese through that ceiling and into the surface of a bright future! JUST WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK WE ARE!"

"W-what's going on?" Iraak asked as he regained consciousness.

"I think we just got drafted into a terrorist cell." Kidd said glumly while Zorthy groaned in response. Kamina then grabbed the four by their arms, two in each hand, before dragging them back to the Ghetto area.

"W-wait a damn second! We never agreed to this!" Kittan yelled as he was dragged.

"Do not worry, I have what we are going to do all figured out! Do not ask questions!" Kamina said happily.

Although, the four 'members' of Dai-Gurren could only guess that Kamina meant he had no idea how to explain what was planned for the future, and what was bordered between crazy and bat-shit insane.

Yet they also got a feeling it would somehow work in the end too! How messed up was that?

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:**** Yo! This is the Infamous Man here starting New Years Eve with the second chapter of my non-Naruto fic! Now, I understand that these two series are not really the most used but some more reviews would not hurt. Please tell me how I am doing considering the character's personalities, your opinions on how Kamina should interact with the Code Geass characters, and anything else with the story in general as long as it is constructive criticism and not a flame. **

**Please Review.**


	3. A Knightmare? Or A Gunmen?

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

**_June 5th, 2017 a.t.b (Shinjuku Ghetto):_**

"Alright gentlemen! The first order of business Team Dai-Gurren will address is to get a decent meal of meat!" Kamina yelled to the four new 'members' of Dai-Gurren. The four had fallen unconscious once more when Kamina 'gently' threw them into the ratty and partially destroyed apartment room he was staying at. They were unconscious for the whole night and had only just woken up.

Iraak glared at Kamina before shouting, "Screw you! We never agreed to become part of your terrorist cell!"

Kamina just smirked before replying with, "But you were beaten by me fair and square! Thus, you are obligated to join me, the victor of our fight!"

"You jumped us!" Kidd yelled out in anger. Was this guy stupid or something? He was a like a fucking child with his thought process!

"No I did not! Kittan presented the challenge first! And in our battle of four to one I came out victorious!" Kamina said with a laugh while the four just drooped their heads in defeat.

"Hate to say it but he is right about Kittan starting it." Zorthy said glumly before taking out a pack of cigarettes, put one in his mouth, and lit it with the lighter he kept in his pocket. _"I seriously need to get around to quitting…."_ Zorthy thought before blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Why the hell would you even _consider_ us joining? In case you haven't noticed we are Britannian!" Kittan yelled out with annoyance. True, often wished he could go against the Britannian system but Kittan knew that there were only a handful of Britannians who truly hated Britannia. He had been lucky to make friends with Zorthy, Kidd, and Iraak who hated Britannia on several levels. However, they never mentioned the reasons why to him, so he never bothered to ask. Their actions in helping him shake down nobles who insulted or harmed his half-sisters Kinon, Kiyal, and Kiyoh, proved that they hate all forms of nobility with him as the only exception. And Kittan was smart enough to know that no terrorist group in Area Eleven would ever accept any Britannian in their ranks.

"Please, just who the hell do you think I am? I do not care if you are Britannian, Eleven, or whatever! What binds us is our common goal! To free Japan from the damn Britannian Empire! " Kamina shouted while grinning at the four. The four just stared at him in shock. This guy was serious and his voice even confirmed it. A _Japanese _idealist did not care that they were the same race as his oppressors? Finding one of those was as easy as finding a four-leaf clover in a field full of clovers!

"Even if we were to join, I still have my sisters to think about! Whose to say the military wont come after them to get to me?" Kittan asked while Iraak, Kid, and Zorthy looked at him, surprised that he is actually considering it. They had no problem with joining up considering the fact they had no close family or had many friends outside of each other and Kittan, but Kittan was actually close with most of his family. His half-sisters in particular.

"Then we will get them too when we complete our first job! I know where our base will be already! I have it all set up!" Kamina shouted while putting on his sunglasses. It was true, while they were knocked out he did some more exploring and had found a relatively un-damaged warehouse on the outskirts of the Ghetto. Sure, he had to kick out the jerks who tried to make him pay for 'renting' the place but he did not get injured during the fight, so it was cool.

"….Give us a moment." Kamina said finally after a moment of silence before he, Iraak, Kidd, and Zorthy huddled together. Kamina leaned forward to only get bits and parts of the discussion.

"….consider it….!"

"….crazy…..!"

"…..protection guaranteed….?"

"….terrorist cell remember?"

"….go for it…."

The four then broke up before looking at Kamina with Kittan saying, "Alright, we'll join. But if you show any cowardice I will take over in a heartbeat!"

"What? Me showing cowardice? Just who the hell do you think I am? The mighty Kamina never runs from his enemies!" Kamina shouted before showing them his newly repaired cape, repaired after _many_ hours of effort, and pointing to the symbol in the middle. "This is our symbol! Whenever the Britannians look at this they will know who we are and tremble in fear! The Japanese shall be instilled with hope once they set their eyes on this!"

Kamina then clipped on his dad's cape back on him and slightly relaxed at the familiar feeling of it being on him again. He then pointed to the door out and said, "But first, let us find a good steak joint!"

The four just face-faulted in the complete U-turn in priorities.

**_Later:_**

The four just stared at Kamina as he consumed his fifth plate of steak before chugging down his water. The members of Dai-Gurren had gone to a bar grill that was nearby the ghettos and was _tolerant_ of Elevens. But even then the waitresses would give Kamina dirty looks whenever they brought him food.

"Oh man! This stuff is better than pig-mole steaks! What is it?" Kamina asked while taking another bite out of his steak.

"It's called angus. It comes from a cow." Kittan said plainly while sipping his soda.

"What the hell is a pig-mole?" Iraak whispered to Kidd who shrugged in response.

"Ah great. Here she goes again…" Zorthy sighed while pointing to the TV, something else that amazed Kamina about this world.

On it was the anchorwoman with a partially neutral expression as a picture of a destroyed building appeared to her side saying, _"Sad news today as 17 Britannian soldiers were killed in an Eleven terrorist attack on a Britannian weapons warehouse. The terrorists struck at 8:30 A.M today, more than likely to steal arms and continue their attacks against the Britannian Military and Viceroy Prince Clovis. His highness issued a statement earlier today to all who live in Area Eleven telling of his sorrow towards the violence and…." _

"Tch. Another damn lie from 'his highness'." Zorthy muttered as Kamina finished the last piece of his steak.

"Huh? She's lying? How can you tell?" Kamina asked in confusion.

"Because Britannia always does this. Usually some unlucky Britannian civilian gets caught in the crossfire. It is the usually the military's fault and since the civilian is a Britannian they are usually added onto the casualties in order to gain more sympathy. They do not even count any type of Japanese civilian as a casualty." Zorthy muttered grimly. He had often hacked into the security systems of Britannian military bases when he was bored. He was good with computers and the system was _so easy_ to get into! Thus, he usually got to see first-hand what _really_ happened from the battles through security cameras and their own communications.

Kamina stayed silent for a minute in thought before looking back at the TV. He then saw several Knightmares in action before grinning and saying, "Now THAT is what we are going to do!"

"Huh?" The four asked in confusion before Kamina pointed at the TV.

"We are going to steal their Gunmen! Then Team Dai-Gurren can show those Britannian bastards a thing or tw…!" He was silence when the four quickly covered his mouth and began to drag him out of the restaurant while Kittan put down the money for their meals.

When they got into the alley to the ghettos with a still struggling Kamina Kidd, Iraak, and Zorthy let him go. "Are you fucking crazy? If anyone heard you say anymore they would've alerted….!" Iraak began to yell before Kamina pointed to him.

"If you are to continue being in Dai-Gurren you must let go any fear you have of capture or death!" Kamina shouted while the four stared at him. Did they really pick _this guy_ to be their leader? "But enough of that! We need to find out where they keep their Gunmen and take 'em!" Kamina continued while Kittan placed his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well, I did hear my dad say that he visited a warehouse of this guy called the Earl of Pudding. Supposed to be some kind of crazy inventor of things like Knightmares for Prince Schnitzel…." Kittan said before looking at Kamina who only grinned.

"All right! We just need to know the where and then we can get started with the plan!" Kamina said while Iraak, Kidd, and Zorthy looked at him like he was crazy. Kittan simply waited to hear him out on what he had in mind.

"Are you crazy? The place probably has guards! And in case you did not notice we have no guns!" Kidd shouted in annoyance only for Kamina to grin and point towards the sky.

"Please, just who the hell do you think we are? Kick logic out and do the impossible! That is the way Team Dai-Gurren rolls!" Kamina shouted while the three drooped their heads in defeat and thought simultaneously,

_"We are going to die…."_

"Now this is the plan!"

**_Later That Night (Clovis Avenue, Tokyo Settlement):_**

Private Jonathan Miller was bored out of his mind at the moment. And his two other companions next to him were not far off. They had been assigned by the Earl of Pudding himself to guard the warehouse, which held not only seven Sutherlands, but a failed prototype for the next generation of Knightmare. From what Jonathan had gathered, the Knightmare had failed since it had too much of an energy output on it's functions. And there was currently no suitable power source available. Thus, it was getting shipped tomorrow in order to be scrapped while soldiers were to pick up the brand new Knightmare Frames.

A stone then impacted his head from the side, making him stumble a bit. Luckily, his helmet took most of the blow. He looked at the direction it was thrown at to see a blond-haired Britannian punk laughing before giving him a _raspberry_ of all things. Johnson then signaled his companions to help him get rid of the ruffian. His companions nodded before following him and setting their rifles on their backs and cracking their knuckles. It does not really take much to scare punks off. The three then went to the side where he came from before being jumped by Kittan, Kidd, and Iraak.

After several minutes of fighting Kittan, Kidd, and Iraak came back to the front dressed in the soldier's uniforms.

"Did we really have to steal their clothes? Mine are too big!" Kidd complained while Kittan rolled his eyes.

"Please, this is just insurance in case the military arrives and Kamina gets himself caught. We can slip out undetected." Kittan replied while looking at the door to the warehouse. The thing hardly had any windows, not even the drive-thru door, except for the small one on the front door and the normal-sized one that was a bit above it. One needed the passcode to get in and Zorthy was with Kamina doing his part of the plan. The whole thing sounded crazy when Kamina suggested it. Now Kittan wanted to see if Kamina could actually pull it off. After all, he was not going to continue following a leader who was just all talk….

"There they are!" Kidd yelled while pointing towards a car, which was racing towards the warehouse.

"Holy crap! He is actually going to do it!" Iraak shouted as the other three looked to see Kamina riding on the hood of the speeding car, being driven by an extremely frightened Zorthy.

"THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!" Zorthy yelled in fright while Kamina just grinned.

As they got closer Kamina shouted, "BAIL!" While he jumped forward and in the direction of the window over the door while Zorthy jumped out from the side. The car sailed forward and due to the momentum, the drive-thru door was torn through like a piece of paper and the totaled car skidded to a stop in front of the neatly lined Knightmares. Meanwhile Kamina crashed through the window and rolled a bit before stopping. He then got up and dusted himself off like nothing happened despite the fact he had cuts and some gashes on his body. He then walked towards the front door and opened it, much to the shock of the disguised members of Team Dai-Gurren.

Kamina then smirked before saying, "Told you it would work." He then noted a panting Zorthy who was slightly cut up but otherwise okay.

"Y-you are a fucking maniac…." Zorthy panted out before the four went in and stared in awe at the Sutherlands.

"Well gentlemen, take your pick of what you like! We are leaving as soon as you guys are ready!" Kamina shouted while the four scrambled towards four Sutherlands.

"I know how to drive a Knightmare! Just follow my instructions and you guys will be fine!" Kittan shouted to Iraak, Kidd, and Zorthy while climbing into his.

Kamina was just about to get in one himself until he spotted something covered in a white tarp. He walked over before pulling on it, revealing a gray Knightmare, which looked a lot more humanoid than the Sutherlands. On its 'hip' area was what looked like a sword with a golden handle in a gun-grey sheath Kamina looked at it's foot which had the small engraving of it's name.

_Lancelot 1.0_

"Well, it's face is pretty kick-ass! Not as cool as Gurren but it will do!" Kamina shouted before climbing up 'Lancelot' and, after some examining, finding the cockpit and climbing in.

_"Oh shit." _Kamina thought as he looked at the multiple controls, which had a keyboard, two handles, and _a lot_ of buttons. It definitely was _not_ as simplistic as operating Gurren was.

_"THIS IS THE BRITANNIAN ARMED FORCES! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" _An amplified voice rang out while lights flooded the room.

"Shit! What the hell do we do now?" Zorthy cried out while inside his Knightmare.

"We cant slip out the back! They probably know we came to steal Knightmares!" Iraak shouted in anger.

"We are so screwed!" Kidd cried out in fright while Kittan growled in frustration.

"Come on Kamina! Turn that damn thing on so we can get out of here!" Kittan muttered to himself while grabbing the massive assault rifle made for Knightmares.

Kittan meanwhile was doing all he could to make it work like he did with Gurren. He punched the screen, flipped all the switches, pushed all the buttons, and even slammed his head on the keyboard. Nothing happened and Kamina was starting to sweat from his own nervousness. _"Damn it! It can't end like this! Not like this…."_ Kamina thought to himself while closing his eyes. They then opened with renewed determination as he thought;_ "I wont end it like this! Simon would never give up! And I wont either! I just gotta keep up my fighting spirit and…!"_ Kamina then noticed the center of his chest glow green before and a green-glowing object seemed to come out of it. When it was totally out. The object fell on his lap and the green glow died out on his chest. Kamina then lifted the object in order to gain a better look and his eyes widened at what they saw. A small, gold colored, key-like drill. _"What the hell? It's Simon's drill!"_ Kamina thought in shock before shaking his head and trying his new idea. He quickly slammed the drill into the keyboard, breaking it before twisting to the left.

Somewhere else, Lloyd Asplund screamed in horror before coughing out blood and falling onto the floor, curled in the fetal position. Cecil Croomy found him like that sucking his thumb and continuously muttering, "They're raping it!"

For a moment, nothing happened. But then, a green energy enveloped the inside of the _Lancelot 1.0_. The keyboard then shifted into a round screen that showed a white spiral with the drill in the center. The buttons and switches then were absorbed back into the prototype Knightmare, leaving nothing. The handles then moved slightly to the side and shifted into the familiar controls of the _Gurren_. Meanwhile outside, the grey paint of the Knightmare shifted into a dark-red color with gold edges. And over the 'eyes' of the Knightmare, two dark sunglasses similar to Kamina's materialized.

_"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT!" _The Britannians and four members of Dai-Gurren thought in shock and disbelief.

Kamina just smirked before gripping the controls, making the Knightmare's landspinners activate and have him fly towards the still shocked Britannian troops. The Knightmare then jumped towards a Sutherlans occupied by a Britannian soldier before stretching it's leg out in the form of a kick.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KIIIIICK!" Kamina's amplified voice shouted before it impacted the Britannian Sutherland, making the Sutherland fly straight into a building and explode. The Knightmare then quickly turned towards the tank occupied by the commander of the soldiers and threw it's 'fist' shouting, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT PUUUNCH!" The blow impacted the tank, crushing it before it exploded. The Knightmare then turned to the Sutherlands occupied by the Dai-Gurren members before Kamina shouted, "What the hell are you guys waiting for? Come on!" That snapped the Dai-Gurren members out of their stupor before the four Knightmares raced away, leaving the Britannian's to just stare at where they were a minute ago in shock with them thinking,

_"What the hell just happened?" _

**_Later (Outskirts of Shinjuku Ghetto): _**

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Kittan, Kidd, Iraak, and Zorthy shouted to Kamina inside of the warehouse Kamina 'borrowed'. While it took some time to shake off some Briatannian Sutherlands, they were able to make it undetected to their new base. As soon as they all got out of their Knightmares they started shooting all types of questions at Kamina.

"Oh that is easy! It was my fighting spirit! With that I was able to activate _Gurren Lagann 2!_" Kamina shouted with a smirk, as if he had explained it all. The reason why he named it the _Gurren Lagann 2 _was because he wanted to have something that helped remind him of his soul-brother Simon. The four just drooped their heads at their leader's 'answer'.

"Fighting spirit does not make black sunglasses appear out of nowhere and re-paint a Knightmare in a matter of seconds!" Zorthy yelled in annoyance to Kamina who just shrugged in response.

"Now then, how many Gunmen did we get?" Kamina asked as he changed the subject. The four just pointed to the four Sutherlands and the _Gurren Lagann 2_. "That's it?"

"It is just us! We could not get anymore even if we wanted too!" Kittan shouted impatiently while Kamina stayed silent for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Alright! The next mission for Team Dai-Gurren tomorrow is to get more members and supplies! We are heading out first thing in the morning so you better get some sleep!" Kamina shouted before walking away while the four members just slumped in defeat.

Did they really make the right call in following _this_ guy?

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:**** Yo! How did you like this chap and the reveal of Kamina's new Knightmare, the _Gurren Lagann 2_? I know you guys must be confused as to why he got a Core Drill but all will be revealed later on, I promise. The _Lancelot _Kamina had stolen is not THE_ Lancelot_, but a prototype. If you want more on the design go to Code Geass Wiki and type up Lancelot Frontier. I personally think this chap is not the greatest but it is you who must judge in a review!**

**Please Review.**


	4. Kicking Ass & Taking Members!

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann**

_"Look at that kiddo. This is up. The surface!" A thirty-year-old man with wild and spikey blue hair. He wore a red cape with orange flames on the bottom and many rings on his hand. He also wore a brown shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. On his left hand was a bracelet with a skull hanging on it from a small chain. _

_The young Kamina looked at the vast land, red colored from the setting sun before saying, "There's nothing here…" _

_"Nope! Not a thing!" His father said happily, much to the confusion of his son. _

_"Huh?" _

_"That's why I like it. No walls. No ceiling. This is truly a man's world!" His father then looked down to him with a grin on his face before asking, "So, are you coming?" _

_Kamina looked down in shame. He wanted to follow his father. He really did. But he was scared. He knew nothing about the surface! What if his dad died from something up here? What if… he died? Kamina slightly inched his foot back, towards the hole his father had dug to get up here. _

_His father's expression turned to a small smile of understanding before he softly said, "I see…" His father then placed his left hand on Kamina's head, making Kamina look at the small skull that was attached to his father's bracelet. "When you are ready, come up and join me." Kamina could hear the slightest hint of sadness in his father's voice as he took his hand from Kamina's head and turned around shouting, "Until then Kamina, goodbye!" _

_That would be the last time Kamina ever saw his father alive. _

**_8:00 a.m, June 6th, 2017 a.t.b (Team Dai-Gurren Hideout):_**

Kamina blearily opened his eyes to the first rays of the rising sun. He had been waking up earlier than usual nowadays. Perhaps it was just his nerves kicking in? Probably. After all, he was in a world he has no knowledge about. Things probably do not work the same way as they did in his world. But, when the hell has something like a lack of knowledge truly stopped him from winning in a fight? A more likely reason was that he was still worried about how Yoko and Simon are. Hell, he missed everyone nowadays. Even Leeron! And no matter how much he tries to reassure himself that he will meet them again here, he knows deep down inside it will not be the same…

Kamina got up and stretched a bit. Sleeping while leaning on the wall was not the most comfortable of spots. But then again, he used to sleep on a stone slab. So he was not one to really complain. Kamina then looked down at his father's, now his, cape and thought sadly, _"Dad_…"

"Yo Kamina! We're back!" Kittan's voice called out from the entrance of their base. Kamina smirked as he saw Zorthy, Kidd, Iraak, and Kittan walk in with numerous suitcases and other bags in their arms. Last night, the three made it a point that they needed to get their stuff from their houses considering they were probably now wanted felons.

"And we brought some guests." Iraak spoke while setting down his stuff. Kamina then blinked as he saw none other than Kinon, Kiyal, and Kiyoh with matching outfits of a white sleeveless shirt, skinny jeans, and black shoes. However Kiyoh's shirt was slightly smaller, especially in the chest area, and showed her stomach. And Kinon wore a black jacket, slightly covering up her chest.

"So you're Kamina, the guy our Nii-sama has been talking about! I'm Kiyal, the youngest sister!" Kiyal spoke cheerfully while looking at Kamina like he was a piece of meat.

"I-I'm Kinon, the middle one…" Kinon said nervously while looking at Kamina with a blush on her face.

"And I am the oldest one! Kiyoh! But you can call me Kiyoh-chan cutie!" Kiyoh said before giving Kamina a flirty wink.

Kittan developed a tick mark on his head and shouted, "Kinon! Kiyoh! Kiyal! Get the hell away from that guy!"

"Aww! But why Nii-san? He's cute!" Kiyoh whined out while Kamina rolled his eyes. It was like their first meeting all over again.

"Like hell I am going to let you go with _this _guy! I have a duty as your big brother to protect you! And you!" Kittan yelled before pointing at Kamina. "Stay the hell away from my sisters."

"Relax Kittan. You are WAY to overprotective with them. They are big girls. They can handle themselves." Zorthy muttered wile setting up a small table and placing a laptop on it.

"They are in the 11th grade! To me they are still way too young to be flirting with random guys like _this_ idiot!" Kittan said with determination in his tone, making his three half-sibling sigh. Sometimes, they got annoyed with their older half-brother's protectiveness…

"Relax you dumb-ass! I already have a girl! I am not going to go after your sisters!" Kamina told Kittan, slightly annoyed. He found the three Black sisters attractive. He, as a man, knows that much. But his heart belonged to Yoko, even if the one he loved is not beside him at the moment.

"WHAT! Are you saying my sisters are not attractive!" Kittan shouted while getting into Kamina's face, who did not back down.

"If you want to fight, I will gladly take you on! The mighty Kamina never backs down from a challenge!" Kamina shouted back at Kittan, who growled angrily while his half-siblings pleaded with him not to start anything.

"Okay you too, break it up. We are on the same side now aren't we?" Kidd said before pushing the two slightly apart.

Kamina was the first to snap out of it and shouted, "All right you bozos, listen up!" When everyone in the room was looking at Kamina he continued with, "Right now, Dai-Gurren is small. Even with our three newest recruits we have to have more if we want to teach those Britannian bastards a thing or two. So we are going to go recruiting! Scour all over for those who wish to join the badass and indomitable Team Dai-Gurren! I do not care whether they are Britannian or Japanese! If they are ready to fight against Britannia then they are welcome! And do not forget to tell them this. Kick logic out and do the impossible! That is the way Team Dai-Gurren rolls!"

"So we are going to split up into groups?" Iraak questioned while Kamina put on his shades and nodded.

"Yeah, me and Kittan will be together while you and Kidd go together elsewhere. We are to meet back here in two hours." Kamina replied before turning to Zorthy. "You mind sticking around here and watching our stuff?"

"Yeah, no problem. Just get back here soon. Word spreads fast in the ghettos and I am pretty sure your Knightmare is now known to everyone out there." Zorthy told Kamina while thumbing towards the _Gurren Lagann 2_ and the Sutherlands they had stolen the previous night.

"Hey! What about us?" Kiyal shouted, only to get a glare from Kittan.

"No way in hell you are getting involved yet! You still have school at Ashford to think about! I am not going to have you sacrifice that yet by getting yourselves arrested or killed!" Kittan yelled at the three, who only glared at him.

"W-we know K-kaa-san and Duke Black fought tooth and nail for us to get into Ashford Nii-sama, but we ran away from home to be with you!" Kinon shouted, surprising Kittan a bit that his shy sister raised her voice. It was true. When Kittan announced to his father and their mother he was going to join a resistance cell their mother flipped. Duke Black was a bit more understanding, saying that Kittan had made up his mind and there was no stopping him. Unwilling to leave their beloved half-brother, they left with him. Shocking their parents and Kittan. He (Unwillingly mind you) brought them along to the base from there.

"And I want you guys to stay there, at least for a little while. Until we can be assured we can win this thing. Then you can fight. Until then you are going to either attend school or watch over the base with Zorthy." Kittan said with a sigh, only for Kamina to scoff.

"Please, just who the hell do you think we are Kittan? We WILL win back Japan from Britannia!" Kamina spoke with determination in his voice, the others amazed in the self-assuredness he had. "Alright Dai-Gurren, you have your tasks. MOVE OUT!"

**_Later:_**

"Why the hell am I stuck with you again?" Kittan grumbled to Kamina, who had left his cape and shades at Team Dai-Gurren's base due to the other member's pleas about him 'blending in'. Really, what the hell was that about? The shades and cape increased his manliness!

"Because I am the leader, I told you so, and you know this place better than I do." Kamina responded without missing a beat. He was being truthful about the last part. He did not truly know the layout of Japan as well as Kamina did. He has only been in two places so far. Tokyo and the Shinjuku ghetto. And Kamina pretty much ran past those without even stopping to take in landmarks.

Kittan grunted, ignoring the looks he was getting from various Japanese residents of the ghetto. Being Britannian definitely did not get you brownie points in the ghetto…

"What the hell are you assholes looking at?" Kamina asked the people who were glaring at Kittan, who promptly shrank away. "Cowards! A real man stands his ground!"

"Will you shut up? We are almost there." Kittan announced before pointing to a building in the distance. When they got closer, they saw it was a fairly small building with shuttered windows, graffiti all over either in English saying 'Eleven Lovers!" or 'Down With The Empire' in Japanese Kanji. The sign on top said simply _"The Falling Sun"_.

"Well, this is the place. This bar brings in a bunch of bitter Japanese civilians and military. It also lets in Britannians who the Empire screwed over one-way or another. No one complains about the other's presence because they are all stuck in the same shitty situation." Kittan said as he and Kamina walked into the bar. The inside was fairly nice. It had several tables and wooden chairs all around. Next was the bar, which was packed with fairly brawny Japanese and Britannians. Behind the counter was a black-haired Britannian with a black eye patch over his right eye. "Just don't say anything stupid. These guys will go off you actually praise the empire." Kittan warned Kamina, who nodded in acceptance.

"Good to know." Kamina replied before taking in a deep breath. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Everyone stopped what they were doing in the bar and glared at Kamina. Kittan's face contorted into a mixture of disbelief and pure horror while Kamina grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Then, everything went to hell.

In a few short moments, Kamina and Kittan were shielding themselves behind an overturned table as knives, beer bottles, glasses, and other various objects dangerous to one's health either flew by or impacted the table.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Kittan shouted to Kamina, who only grinned in response.

"Their perfect!" Kamina shouted suddenly, surprising Kittan.

"Huh?" Was the only intelligent response to what Kamina had said.

"They are truly the ideal candidates for joining Team Dai-Gurren!" Kamina continued before standing up, all the projectiles miraculously missing him before shouting, "Good job! You have all passed!"

The occupants of the bar suddenly stopped throwing stuff at him before one asked, "What the hell are you blabbering on about?"

"You are now all qualified to join the badass and indomitable Team Dai-Gurren! Our goal is to free Japan from Britannia! Britannia has put a ceiling over Japan with all it's discrimination and injustice! It is up to us, Team Dai-Gurren, to drill a hole through that ceiling and go to the surface of a new future! Best of all you will have me, the mighty Kamina, as your badass leader!" Kamina shouted to the whole bar, who stayed silent for a few moments before most burst into laughter.

"GHAHHAA! That is rich kid. You? A leader of a terrorist cell?" A Britannian laughed while using a laughing Japanese man as support.

"Go home kid! No one wants to hear your idealistic crap!" One Japanese guy actually shouted in fury. Kamina stayed silent at this, not going on one of his spiels. Which actually surprised Kittan since it was Kamina's usual response to comments.

Then, five people walked towards them. One was a dark green haired Japanese man wearing a white muscle shirt covered in oil splotches, worn-out jeans, and old black sneakers. The next was another Japanese man with a shaven head and a serious expression on his face wearing a torn Japanese Military uniform that looked like it was close to becoming rags. The next was a Britannian with bow-cut brown hair, coke bottle glasses, huge lips, and he wore a long-sleeved red shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. The last too were similar in every way except one wore blue shades while the other wore red shades. Twins probably. Both wore a black t-shirt with white letters spelling out 'security', dark jeans, and grey sneakers.

"We would be honored to join your 'Team Dai-Gurren'. My name is Makken Jokin." The Japanese man in uniform said before bowing.

"Name's Dayakka." The second Japanese man said before stretching out his hand for Kamina to shake, which he did while grinning.

"I'm Attenborough Crotitch. Now WHEN CAN WE SHOOT SOME GUNS! I WANNA BLOW SHIT UP!" The glasses wearing Britannian shouted, making everyone jump in surprise. Attenborough then seemed to calm down before rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Sorry. Forgot to take my meds…"

I'm J-Jorgun!" The red-shade wearing twin shouted.

"I'm B-Balinbow!" The blue shade-wearing twin shouted before the two twins bumped their fists together.

"Glad you guys accepted in being part of Dai-Gurren! We may be small now but soon people will see just who the hell we are and be _begging_ to join! Come on, we will take you to our base!" Kamina shouted before he, Kittan, and their new recruits left the bar and followed him. _"Man, it is great to see these guys again…" _Kamina thought to himself happily as they walked.

When they got back, they found Kinon, Kiyoh, Kiyal, Zorthy, and a dirty blonde, glasses wearing woman sitting by them with a cigarette in her mouth and wearing a white tank-top and jeans.

"Oh, you guys are back." Zorthy said, noticing their presence as they walked in.

"Wow! Looks like you and Kamina-kun got a lot of people Nii-sama!" Kiyal said happily, noticing the new arrivals.

"So you're Kamina? Nice to finally meet you. Name's Liete." The woman said, introducing herself with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, where's Kidd and Iraak?" Kittan asked, noticing the two brothers to be gone.

"They are inside the Sutherlands. Have not come out since they got back. And for a good reason to…" Zorthy replied while closing his eyes muttering 'poor bastards' under his breath.

"Hey there…! I guess this cutie is our new leader huh?" A feminine voice of a man called out, making Kamina freeze up and his eyes widen in horror.

_"Oh God, not HIM!"_ Kamina thought before turning around. He saw the one person he did not particularly miss in Dai-Gurren. Right there, was none other than Leeron, clad in skinny jeans, a pink t-shirt, and white sandals.

"My, my I never thought you would be so young! But where are my manners? My name is Leeron! But you could call me Ron, or Beautiful Queen if you like!" Leeron stated while placing his hand on his chin.

"AS IF!" All the guys in the room yelled to Leeron who simply chuckled.

"It's called a sense of humor huns. Time you all got one." Leeron stated before staring at _Gurren Lagann 2_ "But I am impressed you got your hands on Lloyd's work. I have to say he has gotten better since I last saw his work. That Knightmare was so _fascinating_ that I have been going _all over it_ with my own two hands before you got here." He then showed them his fingers and somehow waved them, creeping the guys out.

Meanwhile, Lloyd Asplund was clutching onto his assistant Cecil. Wide eyed and quivering, he whispered, "I-I was touched…. I was violated…. Make the bad man go away…"

Back in Dai-Gurren, Kamina shook his head before shouting, "Alright! I would like to thank our new members for joining us. But we cannot attack Britannia just yet. We need to steal their Gunmen and weapons until we can be assured that we can defend ourselves. But if you see those Britannian bastards shaking someone down I want you to kick the crap out of them! We will not just stand by as those idiots beat the crap out of someone for no reason!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted before pumping their fists into the air. Kamina just smirked.

Team Dai-Gurren would soon be back in action!

**To Be Continued… **

**Note****- Yo! It's The Infamous Man here with the thrilling fourth chapter of Kamina of the Revolution! Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with my other non-Naruto one-shot called _And Then He Knew True Despair…_ Check it out! I would also like to thank Baron Von Nobody for his contribution to the chapter. I owe him a lot. Now, this chapter was dedicated to recruiting, next is going into cannon! Stay tuned! **

**Please Review. **


	5. The Realization of Destiny

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann. **

**_8:35 a.m August 10th, 2017 a.t.b: _**

"GOOD MORNING DAI-GURREN!" Kamina, clad in his cape and shades once more, shouted at the top of his lungs to the sleeping members of Dai-Gurren. All of them groaned before lifting themselves from their makeshift beds. They had been doing this routine for the past two months now, however they still hated the fact that Kamina decided that 8:30 was their wake-up time.

"Jesus Kamina, just thirty fucking more minutes!" Kittan yelled at the leader while Zorthy, Kidd, and Iraak groaned in agreement. They were all wearing only their jeans and different colored sleeveless shirts. Kittan wore a yellow one, Zorthy a red one, Kidd an orange one, and Zorthy a blue one.

"I was having such an awesome dream too! I was towering above all these buildings and each one blew up whenever I looked at em'!" Attenborough complained in his usually nasally voice. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a striped purple and pink shirt.

Everyone looked at him with a blank expression on their faces before Dayakka, who was wearing jeans and a white shirt, asked, "Did you forget to take your meds _again_?"

Attenborough chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head muttering, "Maybe…"

Makken clicked his tongue in annoyance as he headed to the bathroom grumbling, "If they could cease their complaining we would be able to get so much more done…"

"Well, we can't stay asleep for too late huns." Leeron said while holding a cup of coffee. He was wearing purple pajama pants, a pink shirt, and pink slippers. He then turned his attention to the center of the warehouse before continuing. "After all, me and Liete need all the help we can get to fix the Knightmares."

Ah yes, another thing that had been happening over the two months was many hit and run missions. In a nutshell, Kamina and the others would raid various Britannian shipments or military outposts for both Knightmares and weapons. Their last mission, which was to finally get a Knightmare for both Jorgun and Balinbow, damaged severely all the Knightmares. Currently, only the _Gurren Lagann 2_'s repairs were complete.

The process would have been sooner, if the pilots for the stolen Sutherlands did not request a paint-job on each of their Knightmares.

The reason? According to them, purple is a stupid color.

"Tch. Like the military is going to go out of their way to find us. They wouldn't want to admit some terrorists got the better of them on the news." Zorthy stated while lighting up a cigarette.

"Maybe you are right hun. But me and the girls will feel a lot safer once we get these babies up and running." Leeron replied with a shrug before taking another sip of his coffee.

"By the way Kittan, where are your sisters at and why the Hell can't they help out?" Kidd asked, only to take a step back at the look Kittan gave him.

"You idiot! They still go to school! If they got any type of scratch on their bodies their friends will start asking them _questions_. Questions that they probably won't be able to answer! Then their friends might get curious and try to follow them back here. And once they see that their 'friends' are part of a terrorist group they will alert the military and we will have God knows how many Knightmares on our asses!" Kittan shouted at the top of his lungs. The other guys just sighed. Despite Kittan's reason being mostly his own over-protectivness, he had a point. Kinon, Kiyoh, and Kiyal went to Ashford Academy. The most privileged Britannian school in Japan. And while they were popular, especially among the boys, they were suspected quite often for being 'half-breeds'. Something that their bitter rivals were more than willing to point out. If any of said rivals realized that the objects of their hatred were in bed with terrorists, they would sell them out in a heart-beat.

"Ah let em' come! I'll kick all of their asses with my Gurren!" Kamina shouted at the top of his lungs with a cocky smirk on his face. His fellow members simply rolled their eyes at the comment. They had long-since gotten used to Kamina's boastful remarks, and most of the time said-remarks were unnecessary. The others then walked with Leeron towards the Knightmares with tools in hand and paying attention to Liete who was giving them instructions.

Kamina sighed in response. These guys were not getting motivated or even affected by his speeches. They were just getting annoyed by them. They were nothing like the Dai-Gurren gang from back home. All of them were completely different people.

Attenborough used to be a gunner for a Britannian ship, but he was kicked out when he got a bit too passionate with the guns while destroying a Euro Universe warship and getting one of the Britannian's ships destroyed in the crossfire. Apparently, after re-looking his psychological profile, he was shipped into a mental institution after being dishonorably discharged from the army. He was being shipped over to Area Eleven (Just saying that name left a bad taste in his mouth) to transfer him to another institution, but escaped while stealing a LOT of his prescribed medication. Medication that he hardly ever used….

Leeron, as it turns out, was the former Earl of Custard and apparently a close friend to a guy called the Earl of Pudding. He even helped out with building the _Gurren Lagann 2_ before it even became his. However, he was caught kissing another guy by an off-duty soldier. A Japanese guy at that, which apparently made it worse to the Britannian military. So, he was kicked out by his own family, stripped of his title, and thrown out of the 'Lancelot' project by the military higher-ups. The only reason he did join Dai-Gurren was because he found him and the others 'fascinating'.

Liete was actually Leeron's assistant in the military. She joined him in his 'banishment' because, as she put it, "The guy would be hopeless without me."

Makken was formerly a Major in the old Japanese military. In Britannia's invasion of Japan, after seeing his comrades mowed down by the Knightmares, he fled. Once Britannia claimed Japan, Makken tried to take his own life out of shame. But could not do it supposedly out of cowardice. Makken did not even try to join the Japanese Liberation Front, believing he was unworthy to face his former commanders again. He was banned from resistance cells that heard of his defection. He only joined Dai-Gurren because Kamina was the only one who was willing to take him.

Dayakka was a mechanic who helped out any Eleven that needed something fixed, making him loose any hope of business with Britannian clients. He had been contemplating on joining a resistance cell for some time now, and Kamina was just lucky that he was the first one to offer a place.

Jorgun and Balinbow were once Britannian bouncers at a strip club where nobles often frequented at. One day, a noble had gotten a bit _too_ frisky with one of the girls. So they first politely asked him to leave. When he ignored their warning, they promptly beat the shit out of him and _threw_ him out. Big mistake in retrospect according to them, because the noble turned out to be a Duke who promptly ordered the owner of the club to fire them. And the noble's revenge did not stop there. For he had blacklisted the two from getting a job _anywhere_. The two were itching for some payback, and Kamina provided the twins with the perfect opportunity.

All in all, they were much different people from the ones he battled alongside. That thought depressed him a lot once he dwelled on it enough…

Kamina then shook his head and thought, _"Stop thinking those thoughts! You wanna end up as mopey as Forehead Boy? Think of Simon digging you idiot! He wouldn't let this stop him!"_ With that in mind, Kamina smiled and went with the other members of Dai-Gurren. After all, there was a lot of work to be done and he wanted to get back to kicking some Britannian ass as quickly as possible!

**_Elsewhere:_**

"What's this?" Lelouch asked himself while looking down from the bridge he and Rivalz were on. They had just been heading back to Ashford after beating yet another noble in chess game when a truck nearly hit them. The truck swerved away, but seemed to have crashed into a tunnel that was under construction. What a pity.

"Hey! I think the power line is cut! Help me out with this or we are going to be late!" Rivalz called out to him. Despite Rivalz being his friend, he lacked any sort of backbone. Rivalz probably did not wish to stick around to see if the drivers of said truck were alive or not. Most likely because Rivalz still thought it was their fault for the crash.

"Right…" Lelouch conceded to Rivalz on that point. If he was late yet again, Shirley would most likely give him another lecture. Something he hoped to avoid. Lelouch's eyes then narrowed when he saw a ghostly image of a girl on top of the truck for a second before disappearing. _"What was that?"_ Lelouch thought to himself in curiosity.

"Whoah! What a nasty crash!" An onlooker shouted, making Lelouch turn his attention to the growing crowd. They were making various comments about the wreckage, some laughing at the foolishness of the drivers, and even some were taking_ pictures_! None of them were making any move to see if the drivers were even alive.

Humanity sometimes disgusted Lelouch.

Despite something in his mind telling him not to go, Lelouch threw his helmet and sunglasses into Rivalz's sidecar and ran off, ignoring Rivalz's cries for him to get back and help him out with the bike. Despite his lack of muscles, Lelouch was able to sprint to the truck within a few seconds.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lelouch shouted while attempting to remove a piece of debris in order to gain access to the passenger seat. Clicking his tongue in annoyance when seeing that it was too heavy, he ran to the steps on the side of the truck and climbed up. "Don't worry! I'll be there-!"

**_"I've found you! My…"_** A new voice said in his mind, startling Lelouch and making him freeze on the top of the truck.

"What the-?" He muttered to himself in confusion before the truck lurched backwards, making him fall into the opening on top of the truck. "Shit! Wait! Stop!" Lelouch shouted, hoping the drivers could hear him, only for that hope to be quickly squashed once he felt the truck lurch forwards and continued to drive.

Lelouch Lamperouge had no idea that this incident would change his fate forever.

**_Moments Later Elsewhere:_**

"What the fuck was that!" Kidd shouted as sounds of gunfire came out of nowhere, surprising the members of Dai-Gurren from their work. They had noticed a few military airships flying by a few minutes ago, but Leeron assured them that it was probably nothing.

Nothing their ass!

"Oh dear, this isn't good!" Leeron muttered to himself as he continued to work. But Kamina could notice that Leeron was working faster than normal, and Liete was beginning to sweat a bit.

"What? What the hells happening!" Kamina shouted to Leeron, who refused to meet his gaze.

"I see…" Makken said while walking to Leeron with a serious expression on his face. "Are the repairs completed?"

"No. We need another hour before these things can go out. And I don't think that the military will give us an hour…" Liete responded before puffing out smoke from her mouth while continuing to work.

"Fuck!" Kittan shouted before kicking a crate in anger.

"I'm going out in Gurren!" Kamina shouted while climbing into the cockpit of _Gurren Lagann 2_. He then quickly inserted the drill into it's proper place and turned the giant robot on. The _Gurren Lagann 2's_ landspinners then dropped to the floor as Kamina sped the Knightmare to the warehouses opening.

"You idiot! The military isn't going to be caught off guard this time! They will kill you if they see you!" Kittan shouted to Kamina who simply stopped his advance before making the Gurren's finger at Kittan.

"You dumbass! Just who the hell do you think I am? The mighty Kamina never backs down from a fight! Whatever those bastards are doing is probably hurting the people in here! It is my duty to save them! Even if it means getting myself hurt!" Kamina's voice shouted from the loudspeakers before continuing it's chosen path.

Makken looked for a moment at the _Gurren Lagann 2_'s quickly disappearing form before sighing out, "That boy will not be prepared for what he is going to see…"

"Perhaps, but it is hard to go against his choices. Kamina is just that stubborn." Leeron said while continuing to work. "My suggestion is to grab a rifle. We are probably going to be in one hell of a fight."

**_With Kamina:_**

"W-what the hell?" Kamina asked shakily as he looked at the scene before him. He had only gotten a block from where Dai-Gurren's hideout was, and what he saw would probably scar him for life. Dead bodies were everywhere. Riddled with bullet holes. Their blood was seeping onto the ruined streets and stained on the wall. The bodies were all 'Elevens' from every age group. Men, women, the elderly, and even children were among the dead. Kamina even saw a bundle within a woman's arms not moving anymore.

"T-those bastards!" Kamina growled out before punching the screen to his side, breaking it. He felt his hand begin to bleed but he did not care. The only thing going through his mind was the bodies. He had only seen one dead thing in his life, and that was his dad's bones. But seeing fresh bodies, not bones, made a much greater impact on him than any skeleton ever could.

The sound of gunfire not even three building away snapped Kamina out of his thoughts. His hands shook while gripping onto the controls. This was_ way_ bigger than fighting the Beastmen or stealing stuff from the Britannians. This was a massacre unfolding before his eyes. _"I-I don't know what to do!"_ Kamina thought as sweat dripped down from his face. _"I need to help them! I gotta! But I'm…."_

"…Scared…" Kamina whispered out, as if it was a big secret he was admitting to. And in fact it was. Kamina was scared out of his mind whenever he fought against something. He constantly put on a brave face to mask his fear. Just so that he could inspire Simon enough for his blood brother to continue onwards. And with Simon's "digging", Kamina could get the confidence he needed to turn his boasts into reality.

But Simon was not here right now. It was just him. And that _terrified_ Kamina.

Suddenly, and almost without warning, he felt something impact his cheek. Almost as if were punched. Kamina blinked in confusion before looking down, seeing that it was his own hand that was curled up in a fist. He then remembered his words to Simon.

_"I swear to you, if you ever doubt yourself again I will come belt you one. So don't worry…"_

"…I'll always be by your side." Kamina whispered, a small smile forming onto his face. "I'm such an idiot. Gotta start following my own advice…" Kamina sighed out before his face turned to one of dead-seriousness. He then raced towards the area where he heard the shooting with his Landspinners going at full speed. Eventually, two Sutherlands firing at a partially destroyed apartment complex came into his sight.

"Damn Eleven monkeys! Come out here and die with _some _dignity!" Kamina heard one of the Sutherland's pilots shout from their radio frequency. Another nifty thing Leeron whipped up.

"You bastards!" Kamina shouted, making the two Knightmares turn towards his direction.

"What the…?" One pilot began to mutter as the _Gurren Lagann 2_ sped forward while drawing its Maser Vibration Sword from it's sheath. The grey blade emitting a green energy from its center.

"MAN'S FURY…!" Kamina began to shout until he made his Knightmare jump forward, crossing the distance between him and his opponents within a few seconds. Kamina then had the Gurren swing it's blade in a wide arc shouting, "….EXPLOSION SLASH!"

The two Knightmares did not even have a chance to fire before they were cut in half. The cockpits then ejected a safe second before the remaining pieces of the Knightmares exploded.

Kamina smirked as he gripped the controls. He still had it. He then noticed a family run from their former hiding place in fright, however the girl that was with them shouted her thanks at Kamina before being dragged by her family. He may have saved them, but there were probably countless more people dying every moment he stayed here.

With that in mind, he quickly pressed a button on the controls that linked to Dai-Gurren's communications and shouted, "Sorry for not talking sooner, but I was busy kicking some Britannian ass! Listen guys, I need you to go out and get as many people as you can before bringing them to our place! Keep them safe no matter what!"

"Way ahead of you 'leader', but it's easier said than done! A lot of them don't trust us!" Kittan's voice shouted back and Kamina could indeed hear many people complaining, crying, and telling them to just surrender to the military so they can leave them in peace. "Shit! Their here! Contact you when I can!" Kittan shouted before Kamina heard the sound of gunfire and screaming. Kamina then turned off the communication link and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I swear…" Kamina began with his eyes closed.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Lelouch smirked as the guard's bodies fell to the floor. Killed by their own hands thanks to his new power. He may have failed to protect the girl Suzaku sacrificed himself to protect, but she gave him an awesome, terrible, and oh so _wonderful_ power in return.

"…with this power…."

The two men then said in one voice,

"…I will…"

And with two separate statements, they cemented their destiny.

"…KICK BRITANNIA'S ASS/CRUSH BRITANNIA!"

**To Be Continued… **

**Note:**** I'm such a bastard aren't I? Left you guys a cliffhanger before any REAL action started. But the point of this chapter was to begin Kamina's character development along with his own involvement in the Shinjuko Incident. The point is, despite his awesomness, Kamina has some self-confidence issues, which he dealt with by putting his faith in Simon. But since the little guy is not there, Kamina has to man up even more and 'Believe in the Kamina that believes in himself'. I feel a bit bumbed out about this chapter since it is not probably up to your standards, but remember this is my first Code Geass-related fic. But only reviews will be the judge of that. So with that in mind… (TIM activates his Geass) **

**THE INFAMOUS MAN ORDERS YOU! ALL OF YOU… REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! **


	6. A White Gurren? Screw That!

**I do not own Gurren Lagann or Code Geass**

"Hey! Shut the hell up damn it!" Kittan yelled at the various ghetto residents held up in Dai-Gurren's warehouse hideout. Although now it was not that completely hidden considering the fact Britannian soldiers and the occasional Sutherland tried to force their way in. Kamina then clicked his tongue in annoyance as he attempted to reload his shotgun, the corpse of a dead Britannian soldier slumped on the wall just a few feet away from him. One of the bastards had managed to get past the others and make his way inside. Kittan could only praise God that he had managed to kill the soldier before he even registered Kittan's existence.

"Please! Just surrender! If you go the military will leave us alone!" A Japanese woman shouted while clutching her crying baby close.

"Oh you really think the military will be on their way if they actually caught us? Wake the hell up! They will probably kill you all anyway for shits and giggles!" Kittan yelled back while pointing his finger at the woman, who shrunk back in fear.

"Why the hell do you care if we live or die anyways? You're Britannian!" An eleven-year old shouted at Kittan before his parents covered his mouth.

"Get real! Just because we are Britannian doesn't mean we agree to do everything Charlie or his brats say!" Kidd said as he walked next to Kittan. Kidd then turned his attention to Kittan and said, "A lot less soldiers are coming. Maybe they are focusing on something causing them trouble?"

"Yeah, probably. They wanna get rid of the most dangerous elements before moving onto the 'cannon fodder'." Kittan muttered to himself. And the only dangerous element he could think of in Shinjuku was Kamina and the _Gurren Lagann 2_. He had seen Kamina fight in that thing numerous times. It would be safe to say he was giving the military hell. But Kamina was only human, and he was facing a LOT more enemies than usual. Kittan looked over to Leeron and Liete who were hard at work repairing the Sutherlands. "Hurry the hell up Leeron! I wanna get out on the field as soon as possible!"

"Sorry, but we need another thirty minutes! You guys REALLY messed it up on your last mission!" Leeron shouted back to the impatient Kittan.

"Look! Kamina is out there risking his life to save as many people as he can! I just can't sit here doing nothing and let that idiot get himself killed just because he didn't have any backup!" Kittan shouted back at Dai-Gurren's head mechanic who simply shook his head.

"The problem Kittan is that we have the right parts to fix the Sutherlands, but we don't have the right equipment to put them on. We are doing a lot of improvising here. So please, be patient." Leeron informed before returning to his work. Kittan growled in response before stomping back to his post with Kidd in tow.

_"You better have not gotten yourself killed Kamina…."_

**_Elsewhere:_**

"Tell me, what is it you wanted me to do?" Lelouch asked the corpse of the green-haired woman at his feet. "Why did you give me this strange power?" Lelouch did not get a response, not that he was expecting one. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the warehouse and dust blocked Lelouch's vision for a brief second. When the dust cleared he saw a Sutherland aiming it's rifle at him.

"What's happened! What is a Britannian student doing here! Answer me or I'll…" The pilot of the Knightmare, a woman judging from the voice, shouted on the speakers. The Knightmare then fired around Lelouch, not harming him but attempting to make its message clear on what will happen if he did not comply. Lelouch clicked his tongue in annoyance. He really did not want to be in a situation like this.

"Come out at once!" Lelouch yelled to the pilot, feeling the tingling sensation in his left eye once more.

"Who do you think you are?" The pilot questioned from the speakers, making Lelouch blink in momentary shock.

_"I see. It does not work unless they see it directly…"_ Lelouch thought, as his face remained calm. He then put his hands up in the air before saying, "My name is Allan Spacer. My father is a duke. My I.D card is in my breast pocket. After you confirm my identity I ask for your protection." Not a bad lie on his part. No Britannian would miss the opportunity to have a member of nobility owe them one. And with soldiers, that equals an instant promotion.

Lelouch could not help but smirk at the pilot's predicted action of leaving her cockpit and slowly walking to him with her side-arm drawn, aimed at him of coarse. Her eyes never left his. Perfect. "Keep your hands up! I'll take your I.D and…" She began to say before Lelouch activated his newly acquired power again.

"Now hand over your Knightmare to me." Lelouch commanded again and watched as the pilot's eyes became dull with a red ring outlining them.

"Understood." She said in a dead tone while handing Lelouch her pistol and the key to the Knightmare. "The password is XG2-IG2D4."

Lelouch smirked as he walked to the Sutherland muttering, "Alright…" Lelouch knew the basics of piloting a Knightmare, but not this type. Which meant he had to avoid any combat as much as possible. As Lelouch entered the cockpit and inserted the key along with its password he instantly drove off. Not wishing to see how long it took before the woman regained her senses.

**_Elsewhere:_**

"G-general! Please send reinforcements! It's that damn red Knightm…!" The Britannian soldier hiding in the tank never got to finish, for in a half-second the _Gurren Lagann 2_ split the tank in half in a swift stroke. As the tank exploded, the Knightmare raised it's right arm to block the incoming bullets of soldiers, Sutherlands, and other tanks alike.

"Damn! You guy's just don't give up do ya?" Kamina asked from the cockpit while a shield of green energy appeared in front of the arm of the _Gurren Lagann 2_. Leeron told him that it was an experimental shield technology he helped develop. Blaze Lumi- something if he recalled directly. But the name was too complicated for Kamina. So he just called it 'Gurren's kick-ass shield'. He had one on both of the arms, and they saved the _Gurren Lagann 2_'s ass on multiple occasions.

Kamina quickly studied what he was up against. Around three tanks, two Sutherlands, and about a squad of fifteen soldiers. Kamina smirked at this and thought, _"They are making this way too damn easy…." _Gurren's Landspinners then accelerated forward, making Kamina's enemies fire at him in desperation. The Knightmare dodged the barrage of bullets with ease before using it's Maser Vibration sword to cut one tank in half. The _Gurren Lagann 2 _then kicked the remains of the ruined tank towards one of the Sutherlands. The Sutherland quickly dodged the incoming wreckage, but was caught unprepared for the explosion that followed. The cockpit ejected before the Sutherland went up into flames. The Gurren then rushed to the second Sutherland before picking it up (An amazing feat considering its design) and throwing it into one of the surrounding buildings. Kamina then noticed the last two tanks were on both of his sides and jumped as they fired at the same time. Their missed shots quickly passed the space where the Gurren used to be and instead hit the opposite tank. The Gurren then landed back on the ground as the tanks exploded. Making the _Gurren Lagann 2_ look like an ominous figure to the now scared shitless Britannian soldiers.

"Okay, who want's some!" Kamina yelled from the speakers. The Britannian soldiers then dropped their weapons and ran screaming in fright. "Cowards! Real men never run from battle!"

"Kamina!" The voice of Kittan shouted from the Gurren's radio. Kamina continued to steer the _Gurren Lagann 2 _forward as he spoke.

"I'm here! What's happening on your end?" Kamina asked while using the Factsphere thing once again to observe his surroundings. He really did not want to be caught off guard…

"We got more people coming in by waves. Whatever you are doing, keep it up! Because the military is starting to back off from our hideout!" Kittan's voice informed, making Kamina nod in agreement. The military was sending a lot of their forces after him. But he could not help but notice that it was a lot less than it should be…

Kamina shook his head, now was not the time to think about the whys. What mattered was that he was keeping his team and the civilians safe. "Don't worry, I'll handle my end. You guys just keep them safe! Whatever you do, DON'T come and help me."

"But…!" Kittan began before Kamina cut off communications. He had the feeling he would need every bit of his concentration soon.

**_Elsewhere (Lelouch):_**

Lelouch smirked as he twirled the king chess piece in between his fingers. Everything had been going according to plan. The terrorists had been following his orders so easily that Lelouch would have considered them normal chess pawns. With his orders, they had forced his brother to become desperate enough to break the encirclement of Shinjuku and have the Knightmares guarding him fix the gap. Leaving him wide open.

_"Clovis, this is perhaps the most foolish mistake you have ever made…." _Lelouch thought as he looked on his radar. The military's Sutherlands were attempting to surround the terrorists, apparently they were able to find Q-1's signal. Of coarse, was part of Lelouch's plan as well. Lelouch waited patiently as the military closed in on Q-1's signal before it disappeared.

"With this, I call check." Lelouch muttered to himself before placing the king piece in front of the radar. He then watched from his hiding spot as the tunnels collapsed under the military-controlled Sutherlands. The words LOST appearing numerous times over their signals on his radar. Lelouch then began to giggle before exploding in full-blown laughter. "GHAHHAHAHAHAH! It worked, didn't it? I can do this! I can! I can now destroy Britannia!"

**_Elsewhere (Clovis' G-1 Base):_**

Clovis La Britannia, the third prince of Britannia, took a step back in shock at the loss of most of his Sutherlands. An entire chunk of his forces, taken out in a matter of minutes! _"W-who is this? Just who the hell am I facing!" _His eyes then widened in fright as he thought,_ "Is this guy even better than Todoh?"_

His eyes then turned back to the screen, the Earl of Pudding was still on looking as smug as ever. This would be a major blow to his pride asking for assistance from one of his elder brother's men, but it was a better option than explaining to his father how he had lost to some no-name Elevens. "Lloyd!" Clovis yelled with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Yes your highness?" Lloyd asked calmly, the same detached smugness in his voice.

Clovis pushed down his disdain for the Earl and his own pride enough to ask. "Can it win? Can your toy beat them?"

Llyod's smile seemed to grow before he said, "Please your highness, call it the _Lancelot_."

**_With Kamina (Several Minutes Later):_**

"Huh? The hell was that?" Kamina asked himself as he removed the Gurren' Maser Vibration sword from the midsection of a Sutherland. A cloud of smoke was rising over the buildings, and Kamina could here the sound of intense fighting not too far away. "Better check it out…"

**_With Lelouch: _**

Lelouch felt beads of sweat roll down his face as he heard the defeat of his terrorist pawns over their communications. Not long before, he was directing them to push through the last checkpoint, which would make his next move a lot less complicated. However, it seemed like the military had one more trick up their sleeve. They had, by the reports of the terrorists, released an experimental Knightmare that had been defeating them with ease.

_"I still can't believe it. Just one Knightmare?"_ Lelouch thought to himself, all the while cursing himself for his arrogance. The battlefield was NOT like a chess game. Lelouch was snapped out of his thoughts when a Slash Harkens imbedded itself on the ceiling of his hiding spot. Then, in a split-second, a white and gold Knightmare frame he had never seen before appeared in front of him before striking.

_"This is the Knightmare?"_ Lelouch thought to himself as the strange Knightmare pushed forward, most likely in an attempt to corner him. "How dare he…!" Lelouch then had his Landspinners go forward in full speed in an attempt to halt being push back, but all it did was destroy the already unstable floor. Lelouch cried in shock as he fell several stories down the partially destroyed building and hit the ground floor hard. Lelouch shook his head in order to get rid of the stars in his eyes muttering, "I have to retreat…"

Lelouch's eyes then widened in disbelief as the Knightmare rushed to his Sutherland before kicking it down once more. Lelouch looked up to see his potential executer thinking, _"No! It can't end like this!"_

Just then a red, one-armed Glasglow tackled the white Knightmare. _"Q-1!"_ Lelouch thought in shock.

"Hey! I'm returning the favor!" The girl's voice shouted from the speakers, making Lelouch blink. Was she meaning when he saved her from those Sutherlands? No matter, he had to escape while he still could. So he quickly made his Sutherland get up while the white Knightmare and Q-1 were in deadlock and left as fast as he could. He knew it would only be a matter of seconds before the white Knightmare was after him again.

_"I have to remember that. The most vital element in battle is the human one…"_ Lelouch thought to himself. An alarm then alerted him of an incoming enemy, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance as he saw the white Knightmare closing in on him. _"Sooner than I expected!"_

Suzaku Kururugi sneered at the retreating Sutherland within the _Lancelot._ He could tell the person within was the leader of the terrorist. Why else would he be in a hiding place and not the actual battle? _"If I take him out the terrorist will loose their leader and the fighting will end!"_ Suzaku thought to himself. And when the fighting ended, he could look for Lelouch and that gi…

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KIIIICCCKKK!" A new voice shouted before something impacted the _Lancelot_, making it crash into one of the ruined buildings on the side.

_"What the…?"_ Both Suzaku and Lelouch thought in the same time as they observed the new element.

**_With Lloyd:_**

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO MY BABY!" Lloyd Asplund screamed in horror as the video from the Lancelot showed it's new challenge.

Cecil blinked in confusion before asking, "How did they find sunglasses that big and put them on the _Lancelot 1.0_?"

**_Back To The Battle (Play Lagann-hen OST- My XXX Is The Best In The Universe):_**

_"A-another Lancelot?"_ Suzaku asked himself in confusion. Indeed, in front of him was a red-colored, sunglass-wearing version of the Knightmare he was piloting. "Lloyd! What is this?"

"Forgive us Suzaku-kun, we should have told you earlier." Cecil's voice said apologetically. "A prototype version of the Lancelot had been stolen a few months ago by terrorists. We had no idea they would be here of all places."

"Try to keep its damage to a minimum!" Lloyd's voice shouted in desperation. "It's power should run out within ten minutes! Once it powers down, re-capture my baby and bring it home!" Suzaku could not help but sweat-drop at Lloyd's order.

"Hey, what the hell are you standing around for? Get out of here!" A voice from the mirror _Lancelot _shouted while pointing at Lelouch's Sutherland.

Lelouch was more than willing to comply and promptly ejected his cockpit. Right now, he needed to go to his older half-brother's G-1 base. _"I don't like trusting a wild card, but the pilot has given me a perfect opportunity. I simply need a few seconds to make a clean escape." _

"And who the hell do you think you are, copying off of my _Gurren Lagann 2_?" Kamina shouted on the speakers to the _Lancelot_, making Suzaku blink in confusion. "Now dig the wax out of your ears cause I…!" Kamina was interrupted when Suzaku launched his two wrist-mounted Slash Harkens at the _Gurren Lagann 2_. Kamina then ducked and grabbed the wires of the Slash Harkens shouting, "You bastard! Don't ever…" The Gurren then pulled hard on the wires, forcing the _Lancelot _forward."…Interrupt my flow!"

The Gurren then threw a punch at the _Lancelot_, which moved to the side to avoid before kicking the _Gurren Lagann 2_. The blow made contact with the former prototype Lancelot, making it slide backwards a few feet releasing the _Lancelot's_ Slash Harkens. "Lucky bastard…" Kamina muttered before releasing his two wrist-mounted Slash Harkens at the _Lancelot_. It sped towards him while dodging the two, before jumping and spin-kicking the _Gurren Lagann 2._

"Gotcha!" Kamina shouted as the Gurren gripped its Slash Harkens wires before pulling. "Eat this! Fist of Stone PULL!"

Suzaku cried out in shock as an entire section boulder of the ruined street hit the Lancelot before it broke. Suzaku maneuvered in mid-air to land the _Lancelot_ safely on it's two feet thinking, _"He used the Slash Harkens to make a blunt object out of the road! The fool! Is he _trying_ to destroy this place?"_

**_Back With Lloyd:_**

"T-this can't be happening!" Lloyd cried out, tears flowing from his face as he watched the battle. "This is horrible! My babies, brothers to be exact, fighting! It is like Cain and Abel happening right before my eyes! I-I….!" Foam then started to form from his mouth as he fell to the floor, twitching every now and then.

Cecil sighed before taking out her 'emergency' Asplund defibrillator kit. _"I hope Suzaku will be alright…" _"Three…Two…One… CLEAR!"

**_Back To The Fight:_**

"Alright you cocky bastard, just who the hell do you think you are messing with?" Kamina asked before picking up an abandoned Knightmare assault rifle with Gurren's left hand before firing at the _Lancelot_, which blocked the bullets with its Blaze Luminous shields. "Bravely marching from his home world, he never retreats despite the horrors presented before him!" Kamina then launched forward drawing the Gurren's Maser Vibration sword with its right hand. "The Japanese people look upon their savior in pride while the Britannians huddle together in fear!" The Gurren then slashed at the _Lancelot_, which ducked, before kneeing the white Knightmare in its midsection. "Women swoon at his very presence while men praise his masculinity!" Kamina then had the Gurren Kick the _Lancelot _back by several feet. "When you hear about Dai-Gurren's badass leader, they are talking about me! The mighty Kamina!" He then pointed his sword at the _Lancelot_, which looked like it was ready for another round. "You best remember that you Britannian bastard!"

**_(End OST)_**

**_Elsewhere:_**

Kallen followed Ohgi, her terrorist cell's leader, to their new hiding place. After ejecting from her Glasgow, she ran as far away from the battle as she could. She did not have any weapons on her other than her hidden purse-knife, and she knew he would be no match for the soldiers. _"I just hope the voice is alright…"_ Kallen thought to herself. After all, their mysterious benefactor had saved them from dying like pathetic rats, even if it was for a few more minutes.

"What the hell is your problem you crazy bastard?" A voice shouted from the warehouse Ohgi was leading her to. Her eyes widened in shock, that accent and language was _Britannian!_

"It's Ohgi! Let us in!" Ohgi shouted while pounding on the door to the warehouse. The door opened to reveal a Britannian with bow-cut brown hair and glasses. Kallen acted on instinct and instantly took out her knife before putting it on the Britannian's throat. "Kallen! Don't!" Ohgi shouted while gripping her wrist.

"But Ohgi! He's…!" Kallen protested pointing to the frightened Britannian now rubbing his neck.

"Part of a resistance cell that accepts Britannians." Ohgi explained calmly. He then sighed at Kallen's disbelieving expression before saying, "I know it's crazy but I am running out of options Kallen. They have a bunch of Japanese people in here that they have been risking life and limb to guard." They then walked inside the warehouse and saw several Britannians and some Japanese that she did not recognize with guns guarding a crowd of cowering people. Several altered Sutherlands were behind them apparently being repaired on.

"Tamaki stop arguing with Kittan-san!" Ohgi shouted to their cell's red-haired hot head which was in a heated argument with a spikey blond-haired Britannian.

"You know we can't trust Britannians Ohgi! They probably already sold us out to the military!" Tamaki shouted only for 'Kittan' to glare back at him.

"We could have just left your ass outside to die you bastard! Be grateful! This place is crowded enough as it is!" Kittan shouted back at Tamaki.

"Ohgi, do you know what happened to the voice?" Kallen asked, attempting to take her mind off of the 'helpful' Britannians.

"Don't know. Their leader, Kamina, is gone right now fighting the Britannians. It might be him, but he won't answer my calls or theirs. So he might be dead." Ohgi replied while sitting down. Kallen could only blink at the name. The same loudmouth idiot from months ago was their savior?

An explosion disrupted her train of thought, and she looked to the warehouse entrance to see a huge hole before a tank drove in with several soldiers.

"See! These bastards sold us out!" Tamaki cried out while Kittan growled in anger. They had nothing that could beat a tank! And the Sutherlands still needed a minute more for repairs!

"So this is where you Elevens scurried off to. And look, traitors to the empire." The commander of the squad of soldiers stated before raising his hand. "Prepare to fire!"

_"No! Girls!" _Kittan thought about his sisters, thinking it was all going to end here.

"Oni-chan!" Kallen cried out to her long-dead brother in fright.

**_With Kamina:_**

Kamina grinned despite the damage on _Gurren Lagann 2_. The Britannian bastard was good, but even he was not _that_ good. Considering the _Lancelot_ had even more damage than his Gurren. The _Lancelot's_ right arm was busted and the chest area had a nice long gash courtesy of his Maser Vibration sword. The Gurren's Landspinners were a bit busted up and the front was dented quite a bit.

"You're good you bastard, but the mighty Kamina isn't done yet!" Kamina cried out before launching towards the _Lancelot_.

Suzaku glared at the fast-approaching _Gurren Lagann 2_ before thinking, _"Sorry Lloyd-san, but it looks like destroying this thing is the only chance I have…" _

**_"ATTENTION ALL FORCES!"_** A loud, commanding voice shouted from the G-1 Base, making Kamina and Suzaku pause their battle. **_"Cease fire at once! In the name of Clovis La Britannia, third prince and royal Viceroy of Area Eleven, you are so ordered! All forces cease fire at once! You shall also cease all destruction of buildings here! All casualties, wither Britannia or Eleven, shall be treated without prejudice! In the name of Clovis La Britannia, you are so ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall accept no more fighting!" _**

_"So that was the head honcho huh?" _Kamina thought before noticing the _Lancelot_ turning around and leaving. "You asshole! We aren't finished yet!"

"Kamina! Did you hear that? They gave up!" Kittan's voice came from the radio.

"That isn't a real victory! I still have a score to settle with that Gurren rip-off!" Kamina shouted back.

"Look! A lot of people are dead from all the fighting and the ones still alive are just glad this is over for now! If you attack the Britannians now, this whole thing will start all over again and more people will die! Do you want that?" Kittan's voice shouted at him, making Kamina blink before looking down. He didn't want anyone else to die today. He saw enough today to give him nightmares for weeks. People probably are hurt, and what kind of savior to the Japanese people would he be if he caused them anymore pain today? "Okay fine, but this was a draw! I won't accept the enemy giving up a victory unless it was us making them do it!"

"Okay whatever! Anyway, come back to base. There are some guys who wanna meet you." Kittan said before the communications was cut once again. Kamina then turned the _Gurren Lagann 2_ away and sped back to Dai-Gurren's hideout thinking, _"We will settle this next time you white bastard!" _

**_In The G-1 Base:_**

"Satisfied?" Clovis asked his captor in the darkened room, whose identity was hidden in the most likely stolen soldier uniform and helmet.

"Yes, well done." His captor replied, the side-arm never diverting from it's target which was him.

"What now? A round of songs? Or perhaps a nice round of chess?" Clovis asked while placing his chin on his hand. This Eleven knew better than to kill him. After all, if he did the Elevens knew the Purists would gain power. And the Purists would not be as kind to them as he had been.

"That has a familiar ring." His captor said before taking off his helmet however his identity remained hidden in the shadows, making Clovis blink in confusion. What did this Eleven mean by that? And why was his voice familiar? "Don't you remember? You used to play chess with me. Of coarse, I always won."

"What?" Clovis asked in confusion. Him and an Eleven playing chess? That's absurd! But he knew that voice! He had heard it before! But where?

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?" His captor asked once again.

"Who… are you?" Clovis asked in growing curiosity. He knew that voice damn it! Who was it before him?

Clovis could hear his captor give a small chuckle before walking forward, revealing a face he thought he would never see alive again. "It's been a long time big brother." The newly revealed Lelouch said, making Clovis get up from his seat in shock. "The eldest son of the late Empress Marianne and seventeenth in the line to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia, at your service." Lelouch then gave what appeared to be a mock kneel to Clovis.

"L-Lelouch! But I thought…!" Clovis stammered in shock at his supposed long-dead sibling who only continued to smirk at him.

"That I was dead?" Lelouch asked. "I have returned your highness, to change everything." Lelouch then got up before pointing his gun at Clovis' head.

"I-I'm so glad Lelouch!" Clovis said in relief. But, why was Lelouch still pointing that gun at him? "I heard you died during the capture of Japan! What good news that you're alive!" Clovis was beginning to get nervous. Lelouch still won't remove the gun! "Why don't you come back to the homeland with me?"

"You intend to use me as a tool for diplomacy again?" Lelouch asked, a small sliver of fury in his tone. "It seems as if you have forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place." Clovis stiffened as Lelouch continued. "Right. Because my mother was killed. Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, but she was originally a commoner. No doubt the other empresses held her with contempt. Even so, even though _you_ made it look like the work of terrorists, _you_ people killed my mother!"

"IT WASN'T ME! I swear it wasn't!" Clovis yelled in fright to his, now most likely psychotic, younger sibling. Lelouch was really thinking about killing him!

"Then tell me what you know." Lelouch demanded before activating his power once more. "Who killed her?"

Lelouch watched as Clovis' eyes became dull and he replied in a calm and dead voice, "Schnitzel, the second prince and Cornelia, the second princess. They would know."

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock before asking, "They were the ringleaders?" When Clovis did not answer he thought, _"So that s all he knows. It's not much but it is a start…" _

Light then returned to Clovis' eyes before he returned to being frightened shouting, "It… It wasn't me! I swear! I didn't kill her and I didn't give any order to have her killed! Please for the love of God believe me Lelouch!"

"I understand and I do believe you Clovis." Lelouch stated before lowing the pistol, making Clovis sigh in relief. "However…" He then brought it up again, but this time pressed against his forehead.

"N-no! Don't!" Clovis shouted desperately, his eyes widened with sheer terror. "We may have different mothers, but I am still your brother!"

"Sorry Clovis…" Lelouch began, his face turning into an un-readable mask. "But you can't change the world without getting your hands a bit dirty."

"DON-!"

**BANG!**

**To Be Continued…**

**Note-**** Yo! Sorry this chapter took so long but my life has been getting kinda packed. That and combined with my wisdom teeth being removed and my newly-acquired interest in Neon Genesis Evangelion, time for writing has been getting harder and harder to fit in. Anyway, I am kinda worried how my first Knightmare on Knightmare fight turned out. Please tell me if I did a good job or not. **

**Please Review.**


	7. Perk Up Your Ears And Listen!

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann.**

Kamina sat alone in the abandoned subway tunnels under Shinjuku for what seemed like hours. The _Gurren Lagann 2_ parked right in front of him, as if staring down on him. Kittan told him over the radio that the military would, most likely, try to forcibly take the Gurren from him in exchange for the 'assured' safety of the Japanese people and his own team. And considering Kittan's recent calls for him not to fight the Britannians at the moment, it was a pretty easy guess as to what Kittan wanted him to do.

_"But damn it, I hate hiding. It is almost like something a coward would do…" _Kamina thought to himself as he kicked a piece of rubble with his right foot. To tell the truth, Kamina did not think he could come up with a better hiding spot. Military hardly went to the ruined remains of Area Eleven's former subway system. And the tunnels provided almost direct routes to cities if they were not already collapsed. Kamina often debated with himself weather or not to make the tunnels Dai-Gurren's new hideout, but honestly the tunnels were only good for a temporary hiding spot and some transportation. If Dai-Gurren kept coming in and out of the subway, it would only be a matter of time before the military wised up and occupied it. Making the subways completely unusable.

_"I guess we can hang out by those 'dock' things Leeron mentioned before. Or maybe we can go back to Shinju-something-or-other when the military leaves."_ Kamina thought while narrowing his eyes. This alone time was making him think a LOT more usual. Which was kind of weird because he never really put much thought into his plans. It was usually just a basic goal and he did whatever his gut told him to do in order to reach it. But now things have changed. Britannians were definitely smarter than the Beastmen he was used to fighting and they came in greater numbers. Which meant he had to better think out his usual plans.

_"I hope those bozos come soon. This is getting boring."_ Kamina thought with a sigh. It should not take this long to ditch the military. Kamina had complete faith in the members of Team Dai-Gurren, but he could not help but wonder if they ran into trouble or worse, gotten themselves killed.

Such a thought made Kamina queasy. He could remember the bodies of the Japanese people in Shinjuku riddled with bullet holes and blood flowing out like a fountain. He remembered the sight of some limbs blown completely off and several feet away from their original owners. He even saw several kids bodies, some not that older than Simon, shot down without remorse by the Britannian soldiers. Kamina felt bile rise to his throat at the very memory of the massacre and promptly threw up on the floor. Now that the adrenaline from the battle had worn off, Kamina could remember everything he had witness in its complete and horrible glory.

_"Those bastards have the nerve to call the Japanese 'monkeys'. THEY are the real beasts!" _ Kamina thought in disdain towards the military. He knew that not all Britannians were bad. His team members were proof of that. But a good number of them were arrogant and horrible people to whoever they thought to be weaker than them. Kamina sighed at his own dark thoughts. This place and the whole damn situation was starting to get to him….

Kamina's ears perked up as he heard the sound of Sutherlands heading his way. Kamina quickly got up and headed to the cockpit of the _Gurren Lagann 2_ on the off-chance it was not his team. But then, he saw a beam of light blink three times from the distance and Kamina sighed in relief. That was the signal Kittan said they would make to confirm it was them.

"Took you bozos long enough!" Kamina shouted as the group of Sutherlands stopped in front of him. The Sutherlands came in several different colors, each representing the individual members of Team Dai-Gurren. Kittan's was painted completely yellow, which apparently was his favorite color. Dayakka's painted his Sutherland a dull navy blue. Makken had his painted a dull grey while Zorthy's was painted a tan brown. Iraak's Sutherland was painted a dark green and Kidd's was the only one still painted purple, but it had red stripes painted on the front and back. Their cockpits opened and the members stepped out of their Sutherlands to walk to him.

"I'm surprised you actually stayed here for this long. We tracked the _Gurren Lagann 2_'s signal to here, and I gotta admit this is a pretty good hiding spot." Kittan said while looking around.

"So you are Kamina?" A new voice called out. Kamina looked over Kittan's shoulder to see a group of Japanese people he had never seen before, but there was something about the redhead girl that was familiar…

"Please, just who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina asked while putting back on his shades and pointing to the sky. "The reputation of Team Dai-Gurren echoes far and wide! When they talk about its badass leader, the paragon of masculinity, they are talking about me! The mighty Kamina!"

Ohgi stared blankly at Kamina for a good two minutes in shock and somewhat disappointment. When Kallen told him that this Kamina was practically as big as a loudmouth as Tamaki, he thought she was exaggerating. After all, Kamina was supposed to be a fellow rebel leader, even if some of his ranks contained Britannians. And to be a leader meant that you had to be hard as nails and make tough decisions (Something that he was still working on). But Kamina practically gave out his identity for free, and even _boasted_ about it. If this guy was truly the voice that saved his group from being slaughtered like pigs, then Kamina was really, _really_ good at hiding his true intelligence.

Ohgi then coughed before saying, "Uh, my name is Ohgi Kaname. I just want to thank you for helping us out."

Kamina blinked in confusion before asking, "Huh? I helped you out?"

"Yeah, weren't you the ones who gave us instructions Kamina?" Kallen asked while looking at Kamina with an utmost serious stare. Kamina was one of the few logical candidates to be the voice. Hell, he was their only candidate right now.

Kamina looked at Kallen for a few seconds before tilting his head and asking, "Uh, who are you again?"

Kallen's jaw literally dropped at that question. It had only been a couple of months since they last met and she still remembered him, yet the jerk could not even recall her? What the hell! "It's Kallen Kozuki you baka! I'm the one who helped out you amnesiac ass a few months ago!"

Kamina's face brightened and he snapped his fingers as if figuring something out. "Ah! So you're that babe from before! Sorry Kallen, not that great with remembering names."

Ohgi kept staring at the interaction and shook his head. No way was this guy the voice. Way too damn stupid.

"Gah!" Tamaki's voice yelled out, making the three turn their attention his way. Tamaki was pointing at the damaged yet still recognizable _Gurren Lagann 2 _with a shaking finger shouting, "T-that's the fucking Knightmare that kicked our asses!"

Kallen squinted her eyes to better see the Knightmare in the barely lit tunnel before taking a step back saying, "It's definitely the same model, but it was not the one from Shinjuku."

Tamaki then whiled to Kamina and shouted, "Okay asshole, how much are the damn Britannians paying you? How much did they give for you to sell out your own people you bastard!"

Kamina quickly strode up and got in Tamaki's face saying, "Look pal, I am NOT one of those bastards and I never will be! I got my Gurren fair and square by stealing it from them!"

_"Stealing it does not mean you got it fair and square…"_ Ohgi thought to himself while Kallen put her hand over her face and groaned. She always dreaded the day these two would meet….

"Then prove it you son of a bitch!" Tamaki shouted back, glaring directly into Kamina's eyes before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Tamaki whirled around to see the smirking face of Leeron.

"I see you boys got into trouble with the _Lancelot_." Leeron purred out, making Tamaki take a step back in shock at Leeron's sudden arrival.

"That's what the white Knightmare is called? How do you know that?" Ohgi asked while Kallen leaned in, slightly curious as to what this '_Lancelot'_ could do.

"Oh, it's the seventh generation of Knightmare. I know because I helped develop it. To be honest, I wasn't expecting Lloyd to give it a test drive so soon. We never did find any suitable pilots." Lloyd mused before turning his head to the _Gurren Lagann 2_. "And I have to honestly say that I was shocked that Kamina could pilot the _Gurren Lagann 2_, formerly known as the _Lancelot 1.0_. Not only that, but the _Gurren Lagann 2_ runs on a completely different power source that actually fixes the Gurren's former power consumption problem. I am still studying what it actually is! Oh, it is all just so _fascinating!_" 

Ohgi took an unconscious step back at the last part. Something was definitely up with this guy…

"How do we know that you are not just saying some bullshit?" Tamaki asked defiantly, only to recoil as Leeron sauntered over a little too close to his personal space.

"Oh, but I worked day and night tinkering away with it. You wanna give these fingers a dexterity test?" Leeron asked while lifting his hand, the fingers somehow waving. "You never know, you might just…" Leeron then narrowed his eyes while giving a creepy lustful grin. "…_Like_ it."

"GHAAAA!" Tamaki screamed like a little girl while running away.

Kamina, Ohgi, and Kallen just stared at Leeron who just shrugged and sighed out, "Some boys just can't take a joke."

Kallen could not help it as a giggle came from her throat before she burst out laughing. But after realizing what she was doing she promptly stopped and composed herself.

"Well, at least one of you can take a joke." Leeron said before winking at the three. "Ta-ta huns! I gotta help out with the repairs."

As Leeron walked off Ohgi then said, "That guy really is… something."

"He's the best damn mechanic I've ever seen, and he is always loyal to the team so that makes him okay in my book." Kamina aid with conviction (Personal feeling of Leeron's creepiness aside).

"How can you trust Britannians?" Kallen asked, disdain very noticeable in her tone.

Ohgi frowned at this, even though he knew it was coming, and said, "Kallen…"

"No Ohgi! I want to know how he can be so damn willing to take in those… those _monsters_ and expect them to be loyal to him! How can _you_ trust them, knowing all that they have done to Japan? To its people?" Kallen shouted out, making everyone stop whatever it was they were doing to look at the three.

Kamina looked down at Kallen before saying, "The members of my team never did anything to Japan. That was the military when it invaded. They never killed anybody other than soldiers. They are willing to risk their lives and follow me, even if some of my plans are crazy. That is enough reason for me to trust them."

_"T-that guy really has that much faith in us?"_ Kittan asked himself while closing his cellphone. Up until now he was letting his sisters know he was all right. But now he could feel the complete and utter honesty in Kamina's words, and his head dropped slightly down. _"And up until now we thought of him more as an annoying brawler than a leader…"_

"That's not a good enough answer!" Kallen fumed out while glaring at Kamina who sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, because they believe in me, I can believe in them. And because they believe in me, I can believe in myself. That's enough reason as far as I am concerned." Kamina sighed again before saying seriously, "Look, I don't expect you to understand but if they are willing to lay down their lives for the chance to make a free Japan I will take them in whether they be Japanese or Britannian. Besides, wouldn't judging and hating someone because of their race make you no better than the military?"

Kallen took a step back at the subtle accusation. Her? No better than those damn monsters just because she was trying to be cautious? Who the hell did this idiot think he was to judge her like that? "You asshole!" Kallen yelled out before stomping away to the other members of her group, who gave her a wide berth of space.

Ohgi sighed before saying, "I am really sorry about that. She should not have questioned how you run things…"

Kamina put his hand up to stop Ohgi from finishing. "Nah, it's fine. She just needed to get it out of her system. No hard feelings."

"Okay, if you say so." Ohgi said with a nod. "Be that as it may, we need to find a new place to hide out. I don't want to impose ourselves on your group."

"Alright, if your sure." Kamina said with a nod of his head. "But if you need any help, give us a heads up. Team Dai-Gurren will come over to save your asses."

Ohgi nodded with a slight smile on his face before shaking Kamina's hand. Ohgi could not help but feel that with Kamina's help, their band of rebels could change the world.

**_Later That Night (Stadtfeld Manor):_**

Kallen quietly opened the door to her luxurious 'home' before closing it just as quietly. It had taken her some time to slip through Tokyo unnoticed by the general Britannian populace and most importantly the military, but she was able to get to the Stadtfeld estates just a bit shy of midnight. Lady Stadtfeld was now most likely asleep, probably not even caring if she were to die in a ditch while gone. And that _woman,_ her pathetic excuse for a mother, was most likely in her apartment also asleep. Kallen did not even care if she worried for her or not. The only one left was…

"Kallen." A deep voice called out calmly, making Kallen curse. Of coarse her _father_, Lord Benjamin Stadtfeld, would be the only one up at this hour. Kallen then walked over to the family study. It was a very stereotypical Britannian study. Shelves filled with books surrounding the room and a lit fire place right in front of a chair. In that chair was her _biological_ father. Like her, he had red hair and dark blue eyes. He had a light, all over beard, which made his slightly box-like face appear more slender. He wore rectangular glasses and the type of suit one would see on most nobles.

"Yes Lord Stadtfeld?" Kallen asked without any hint of emotion in her tone.

"You were out there again." It was not a question.

"I was Lord Stadtfeld. I was attempting to aid my people who were being butchered like cattle." Kallen responded, some frustration escaping in her tone.

"And you could have been one of them. I have contacts within the military Kallen. I know what happened in Shinjuku. It is a miracle that you were not killed before Prince Clovis called the cease-fire. For the love of God Kallen, I specifically ordered you not to be associated with your brother's 'friends' anymore!" Benjamin said in a raised voice, making Kallen shake with fury.

"I will not stop Lord Stadtfeld! No matter what you say or what you do to stop me I will not let Oni-chan's death be in vain!" Kallen yelled before running off to her room, leaving Benjamin alone.

"If we were still together as we once were, what would you have me do… Moka?"

**_Elsewhere:_**

Lelouch retched once more in the toilet, spitting out the remnants of bile in his mouth before flushing. He quickly went to the sink and turned on the water before splashing some into his face. He looked himself in the mirror, a horrified face staring back thinking, _"I-I killed him. I killed Clovis! I killed him when he was defenseless!" _

He put his shaking right hand on his face as an effort to calm himself down. He had been able to escape the G-1 base by continuing to wear the soldier uniform and sparingly using his new power. It was only when he had returned to Ashford Academy that the full scope of what he had just done hit him like a ton of bricks. He began hyperventilating in panic, thoughts of being caught and captured racing through his head, and worse thoughts of his own friends selling him and his dear defenseless sister Nunnally out passed through his mind. He had gotten within the clubhouse barely making a noise. He did not want to wake Nunnally, not while he was like this. As soon as he had gotten into his room he had stripped off the soldier uniform and threw the very gun he had used to kill Clovis on the other side of the room, as if it were the most revolting thing he had ever touched.

_"No! Get a hold of yourself Lelouch!" _Lelouch thought to himself while taking deep breaths. _"Clovis was a monster! He ordered that damn massacre just to find one bound and defenseless girl! He was not the brother you used to know!"_ As his breaths became calmer, he kept thinking that line of thought. _"And do not forget the plan. On that day, you resolved yourself to crush Britannia by any means necessary. You knew that one day you would have to kill your half-siblings to destroy the monster that is Britannia. Is your resolve so weak that one death will break it?"_ Lelouch's breathing then returned to a normal pace before he shut off the sink.

He then walked to his bed and climbed in thinking, _"…It is not. Clovis was a necessary death to create a perfect world free of the corruption of Britannia. I must remember…"_

"…It is all for you Nunnally." Lelouch muttered before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Note-**** Hey, I just wanted to make this 'aftermath' chapter just to resolve as to what happened to Kamina and the others after the Skirmish of Shinjuku. I really hoped you liked Dai-Gurren's interactions with Kallen, Ohgi, and yes, even Tamaki. I am a bit worried I did not do that great on this chapter, but that is up to you. And to make sure you review, Jeremiah! **

**(R2 Jeremiah Gottwald enters) **

**Jeremiah- I am only doing this to serve Lord Lelouch, nothing more. **

**TIM- Yeah, yeah. Make with the anti-Geass Orange-kun! **

**Jeremiah- If you did not write about the victories of Lord Lelouch I would have killed you where you stand! (Activates Geass Canceler) It is done! Good day sir!**

**(Jeremiah Leaves)**

**TIM- Jeesh, what an asshole! Anyways, now that is done with… (Activates Geass)**

**THE INFAMOUS MAN ORDERS YOU! ALL OF YOU… REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! **

**…Please review. **


	8. Pure This, Bastard!

**I do not own Code Geass or Gurren Lagann.**

Leeron sipped his morning coffee as he looked over the readings on the monitors in his usual skinny jeans, light purple t-shirt, white sneakers, and white lab-coat. Next to him in a scanning device was the _Gurren Lagann 2_'s unique drill-like key. He looked on the monitors to see the line, which represented any power the device _might_ give off, remain in the middle. He then placed his finger on the key, making the line go slightly up and remain in that area until he lifted his hand. Making the line return to its original spot. He then quickly picked up a small notebook and began to write his findings.

_Observation #27_

_The 'key' which powers the Lancelot 1.0, now codenamed 'Gurren Lagann 2', seems to emanate on a power source never discovered on this earth. Theoretically this power source, if harnessed properly, could take the world off its reliance on Sakuradite. However when it is out of my current employer Kamina's grasp, the 'key' no longer emits any energy. Bringing to question if it is the 'key' itself that emits the power, or the user for which the 'key' enhances. To test this theory, I myself touched the strange device and, lo and behold, the scanners indicated a faint power from the 'key'. So with this information I can theorize that all humans have this power source internalized, yet only a scant few with enough of this power can actually use the 'key' to its fullest potential. And that potential is still being studied. The power can actually repair a damaged Knightmare frame in a matter of seconds without the necessary parts. And as studies show, it even adapts said parts to withstand damage that was originally done to a small degree. The 'key' itself is made out of minerals that have not been discovered in Earth either. _

_Just what are you Kamina? And how did you get something like this? _

_End observation. _

Leeron then closed the notebook before placing it inside his desk drawer. He then looked around the fairly impressive dock warehouse with a smile. It was big enough to store all their Knightmare frames and equipment. Not to mention house those in Dai-Gurren who did not have a house to return to. Kittan's sisters were attending Ashford Academy at the moment, so they were out of the team's hair for a bit. Liete was still having a look around the Knightmare frames, trying to see if she missed any repairs or if there is something she can improve in the Knightmares. Jorgun and Balinbow already requested that they try and make it so that they can both pilot the same Knightmare, and that truly gave Liete a challenge. She was still trying to come up with a blue print for a Knightmare like that. Zorthy, Kidd, Iraak, and Kittan were playing a video game on an old TV that Makken had in his possession. Kamina was looking at Zorthy's laptop, watching an old Japanese show called 'Trigun' or something. Makken was doing his usual workout with Jorgun and Balinbow while Dayakka checked over the weapons for maintenance.

It surprised Leeron to no end how they found this place so quickly. Apparently, due to all the Knightmares they wrecked, a lot of warehouses became empty and put up for sale. Kittan bought one with the money he saved up before the military could re-purchase it under the fake name 'Simon Velvet'. And it only took a few hours after that to move everything in discreetly.

"Oh Kamina!" Leeron cried out while waving at Kamina, who looked up from the laptop monitor and at him. "I'm done with the tests hun, so you can have your cute necklace back!"

"Alright!" Kamina shouted as he stood up and literally _ran_ over before snatching the drill-like key and tying it to a string. He then tied the newly-made necklace to the back of his neck and grinned as it hanged. "Great, I was waiting for you to give it back for hours! What took you so long Leeron?"

"Well hun, tests take time. I can't help that. Plus that little key of yours is just so _fascinating_!" Leeron said while looking back at the monitors. "I honestly wish I had more time with it than what you give me."

"No way!" Kamina shouted while putting on his sunglasses (Where did he hide those?) "As members of Team Dai-Gurren, we must always be alert and ready for an attack or a mission! How can we fight to our fullest if those Britannian bastards find us with our pants down?"

"Not that I would mind…" Leeron said with a grin, making Kamina falter and shudder. Oh God, these guys were just so damn _easy _to creep out!

"A-anyway! The point is we must always be prepared! Even if we are currently taking a small break!" Kamina shouted before Kittan waved his hand in dismissal without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"I understand what you mean Kamina, but we don't have to be completely uptight all the time about this. We knew the risks of what we got into when we joined, and things have cooled down since Shinjuku." Kittan spoke before his head drooped a bit in depression.

Kamina's face became solemn at the mention of the place. From what he had heard from Ohgi, the place was still littered with rubble, bodies, and bullet cases. The military was only barely helping with the clean up, making the timeline of returning to the place much farther down the road than intended.

Kamina didn't like feeling helpless, especially when it came to not being able to help those in need.

"Well then." Kamina said, grinning once more. "Lets enjoy this time off! The question now is, whose going to go out for lunch?"

Everyone then quickly raised their hands, except for Attenborough who had just gotten out of the bathroom. He then drooped his head in despair before sulking out of the warehouse.

**_Elsewhere:_**

Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Purist Faction in Area Eleven, sat in the car with his most trusted ally Villetta Nu. The driver had thankfully brought up the sound-proof glass connecting the back of the car with the front, meaning their conversation could be in private.

It just would not do if spies got wind of what he had in mind.

"The ex-bureaucrat's answers are tepid at best." Jeremiah began the conversation with some disdain in his tone.

"You mean General Bartley?" Villetta asked, making Jeremiah scowl. He never liked Bartley. He only became a General because he was Clovis' biggest ass-kisser. While Jeremiah knew that was how most nobles got into stations of power, he preferred it if one were to truly _earn_ his station in life. While it was not a Purist's way of thinking, it was his own moral code.

"The murderer broke into high-security areas _twice_. Such a perfunctory inspection won't find him!" Jeremiah said with much disdain. He wanted the murderer, the _true_ murderer of Prince Clovis found even if he was going to use a scapegoat anyways. At least his honor would be satisfied if he found the true murderer and killed him in secret.

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is dead we Purebloods can…!" Villetta began, only for Jeremiah to place his finger on her lips to silence her.

"I'll give the directions." Jeremiah said with a smile. "Wait until I have everyone on our side." Jeremiah told her as he lowered his hand, but Villetta looked at him with an unsure expression.

"And how will you do that?" Villetta asked, only for Jeremiah to give a self-confident smirk.

"The Purebloods wish for a scapegoat, preferably Eleven, to be the 'murderer' of Prince Clovis. And luckily, one foolish Eleven blasted his name for _everyone_ to hear." Jeremiah told her before looking out the window.

Yes, the name 'Kamina' would be just the tool the Purists need to rise to power.

**_Later That Night (With Lelouch):_**

As Lelouch cut the steak for Nunnally, he listened as she told him how Sayoko, their maid, taught her how to make Origami. All the while he went over the events of the day in his mind. He had possibly given that girl, Kallen Stadtfeld, a reason to suspect him. He had encountered her earlier that day and instantly recognized her from the hijacked truck. And her voice was exactly like Q-1's, which provided enough evidence that she was in fact the same girl. But just to be safe he used his power to make her confirm the information and her reason for joining the terrorists.

Apparently she was half-Japanese. Go figure.

When she began to snap out of it he left before trying to use his power once again to make her forget about what happened in Shinjuku. Unfortunately, it did not work and she began to demand what he meant by that. Luckily Shirley called for him, and he made a half-assed excuse to leave immediately. Right now, he had to figure out a way to ward off her suspicion for him. But how?

"Big brother. Are you listening?" Nunnally asked him, 'staring' at him with her eternally closed eyes.

"Uh, sorry. My mind wandered a bit." Lelouch told Nunnally a bit sheepishly. It was not a lie, technically. "What did you say before?"

"I was saying that Sayoko told me if you fold a thousand paper cranes, your wish comes true." Nunnally repeated while holding up the pink origami crane she made. "So if you have anything to wish for…"

"Oh no, not me." Lelouch responded automatically. With his new power (He had to think of a name for it sometime) he had everything he could possibly want. "What about you Nunnally?"

Nunnally hummed in thought before saying innocently, "I wish the world was a gentle place."

Lelouch's eyes softened as a smile bloomed on his face. "I am sure when your eyes open, it will be."

"Really?" Nunnally asked with a smile on her face.

"I am sure of it." Lelouch confirmed with a nod of his head. _"I am sure of it. There are endless possibilities here. While they may be sheltering us here, will the Ashford family always be there to back us up? If our identities were ever to be revealed, Shirley and Rivalz and the others would abandon us. Our fate is to be either political tools or the prey of other people's conspiracies."_ Lelouch then placed his right hand on top o Nunnally's right. _"I _have_ to do it. Make a world where Nunnally can live happily."_ Lelouch then blinked as Nunnally lifted their arms and tied their pinky fingers together.

"She taught me about this before. It's how the Japanese make a promise." Nunnally explained before shaking their slightly intertwined hands chanting, "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie! I swear!" She then giggled as she broke the contact.

"Now I'm scared! I may have to eat a thousand needles someday!" Lelouch joked all the while thinking, _"But I would never lie to you Nunnally. This, I swear on my life."_

**_Dai-Gurren Headquarters (Next Day):_**

"Kamina? Kamina! Come on you lazy asshole, wake up!" Kittan shouted before kicking the still-sleeping Kamina in the stomach, making the self-proclaimed 'badass' cough and get up automatically to glare at Kittan in his face.

"The Hell was that for you asshole? I was having an awesome dream and you had to go and ruin it!" Kamina yelled at Kittan, who scowled at him in response.

And what a dream it was! It involved a naked Yoko on a nice, big juicy pig-mole steak slathering gravy _everywhere_…

It was making Kamina drool just thinking about it!

"Well you can dream later! We got a situation. Prince Clovis is dead!" Kittan shouted in near-panic while the other members stood in front of the TV.

A moment of silence passed by the two before Kamina tilted his head and asked, 'Uh, who is he again?"

A vein then popped in Kittan's head as he shouted, "YOU DUMBASS! HE WAS THE GUY IN CHARGE OF THE BRITANNIAN'S HERE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT ALREADY!"

"I CAN'T KEEP TRACK OF EVERY BRITANNIAN ASSHOLE!" Kamina retorted and the both of them growled at each other, only for a shush to interrupt their yelling match before they can begin anew.

"Just come over here and listen." Leeron said, surprisingly serious. Kamina and Kittan then walked over and watched the TV.

_"Prince Clovis has passed away!"_ Jeremiah Gottwald spoke to the reporters in front of him while the camera zoomed into his face. Kamina idly noted that the guy kinds looked like him, but with a lighter hair tone. _"While fighting for peace and justice against the Elevens! He died a martyr!" _Jeremiah then clenched his fist in anger before speaking again. _"We all must push down our sorrow and carry on his will!"_

"Who the Hell is that guy?" Kamina asked while Kittan shook his head in disdain.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, head of the Purists." Kittan answer, making Kittan click his tongue.

_"We have just received new information!" _The reporter spoke, diverting everyone's attention back to the TV. _"The man suspected in murdering Prince Clovis has been captured! According to the report, the man is an Honorary Britannian who used the codename 'Kamina' to lead terrorists into attacking Britannian forces and killed Prince Clovis during the confusion. His name is Private Suzaku Kururugi." _

"What the Hell?" Kamina shouted in anger as he saw a teenager lead away in a straight jacket by soldiers, protesting before being roughly backhanded by one of his 'escorts'. "Why are they saying he was using my name? I never went anywhere near that damn base! The white bastard was blocking me!"

"But you shouted your name for all to hear. Since you publically revealed that name to be one of the terrorists, they used it. The boy is noting more than a scapegoat for the Purists to get rid of the Honorary Britannian system." Makken answered, making Kamina seethe.

"Those bastards…" Kamina growled out while Kittan turned to the others.

"So what do we do? Go and break him out or stay here?" Kittan asked calmly to the others who looked back at him with unsure expressions.

"They are probably hoping terrorists try and break him out. That would just prove their point." Zorthy spoke while lighting another cigarette.

"But if we leave him there, they will just go through with the mock trial and the Honorary Britannians will be thrown into the ghettos anyways!" Attenborough shouted out, making Kamina begin to rub his chin in thought.

"I know!" Kamina shouted while pounding his fist into his open hand. "Were going to bust him out anyways!"

"Huh?" The others asked, honestly confused in their leader's blunt decision.

"They are looking for the mighty Kamina right? So I'll just show them who the real Kamina is! I'll tell my side of the story and the kid can tell his! Zorthy!" Kamina shouted while pointing at the man. "Your good with that internet and computer thing right? So you can post our interview everywhere and put in a recording of my fight with the white bastard!"

"But that recording is blurry as Hell! No way this will work! And if we go through with this, every Japanese person with half a brain will hate us!" Kittan shouted, only for Kamina to point at him and smirk confidently.

"Please, just who the Hell do you think we are?" Kamina asked the surprised Kittan. "We are the invincible Team Dai-Gurren! We kick logic out and do the impossible! That is how we roll! We will free that Suzaku kid, and stop the Purists at the same time!"

"And how will we do that hun?" Leeron asked with a smile.

"Well you bozos better gather around, because I got a plan!" Kamina shouted while everyone stared at him and listened to what they will later call the stupidest, risky, and most idiotic plan ever.

And yet somehow, with him leading them, they will pull through.

**To Be Continued…**

**Note-**** Few! I finally got the newest chapter done! Sorry it took me a while, but I have been kinda busy. And also the length of the chapter is to set up the off-cannon 'breakout' of Suzaku, so expect more craziness soon! Also, check out my new idea-bin story 'The Infamous Man's Writing Box of Fun' which has crossovers that have never been thought of before. And I have been noticing a decrease in reviews concerning all of my fics. And reviews help me improve and feel good about my story if I did something right. So I ask of you, please review all my chapters in all stories truthfully. Even a short one will do. **

**Omake: Gainax Recruits- Neon Genesis Evangelion** **_(Which I Don't Own Either)_**

"Guysh! Guysh! Ya won't believe this shit!" Kittan yelled as he barged into Team Dai-Gurren's hideout, his cheeks blushing and his speech slurred. Every member knew what that meant.

Kittan had fallen off the wagon. _Again_.

"What is it Kittan?" Leeron asked with a sigh while drinking his coffee.

"So I was, tryin' ta have my water in peace an' shit, then this fucker with orange glasses just kept starin' at me with those damn hands in front of his face." Kittan explained while everyone's attention was on him. "Name was Ikari Genjo or somethin'. Anyways, I walked up to him an' called him out. We got inta this card game, Ah' think it was poker, and I _won_! Turns out that Ikari guy was some big-shot who couldn't handle his liquor…"

_"Like someone else we know…"_ The three Black sisters thought at the same time while glaring at their intoxicated brother.

"An' I got us some new toys ta play with!" Kittan finished while motioning everyone to come outside. Deciding to humor the drunk Kittan, the other members followed him…

And their mouths dropped at what they saw.

Standing several hundred feet off the ground were three giant robots. One purple, one orange, and one blue. And they looked like they could literally crush _everything_!

Oh, and in front of them were three kids in form fitting latex-like suits. A stoic albino, a red-haired Tsundere, and an emo-looking brown-haired kid.

Kamina looked from the robots, back at the kids, and back to the robots before grinning and putting on his awesome cape and glasses before shouting, "Welcome to Team Dai-Gurren! I have the _perfect_ job for you!"

No one knows how Team Dai-Gurren left Area Eleven completely undetected and arrived at the Pendragon before taking it and the Knights of the Round down with three giant robots, but what is known is that it involved Leeron harassing the guards, several pleasure cruise liners, and girl scout cookies.

All of Britannia and its territories were promptly named 'Gurrenville' with the re-named Japan as the capital.

And Lelouch is, to this day, trying to figure out how the fuck Kamina pulled it off.

**Please Review. **


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**It is with a heavy heart that I have to announce two things:**

* * *

><p><strong>1.) Unfortunately, I'm going to have to permanently end Kamina of the Revolution. I was looking over my initial plans for the story, and with my newly developed tastes and developed skills over the years as an author, I cannot continue the story as it is now.<strong>

**I'm thinking about redoing the entire thing, once my other stories are done. Complete with a new plot, look, and much better writing once I'm done with the other stories that I'm currently doing. However, I won't subject if anyone tries to adopt this thing and continue where I left off with their own unique direction. If I do redo the story, it will be completely different from this one and their own in several different ways.**

**Until then, check out my other works:**

_**Fate:Zero Sense/Stay**_**_ Away_: The ORIGINAL 'Replace all Servants with fictional heroes except it for Saber'.**

_**Just An Unorthodox**_**_ Thief:_ (Fate Zero/Lupin the Third Crossover) Kotomine Kirei is a troubled man that only participated in the Holy Grail War to serve Tohsaka Tokiomi and meet Emiya Kiritsugu. In order to do both, he attempted to summon Hassan-I-Sabbah as the Servant Assassin. The Grail heard his plea and instead gave Kirei a rather... unorthodox thief. Gilgamesh better keep his Gate of Babylon locked at night...**

_**A Different Kind of Truth: **_**(Persona 4/JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run Crossover) ****Johnny Joestar was a young man who had it all. A rich family, fame, respect.. everything. But an action done out of pride cost him all that, including his legs. He left for Inaba to escape from his memories, but Johnny is now dragged into to a bizarre murder case. A mystery which may teach the former genius jockey that bonds can make the most broken bird fly again...**

**Each one has a TV Tropes page that you can go to through the links on my profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>2) <strong>**It has come to my attention that there is some Act/Law that is about to be signed in either the 19th or 20th this month called the Stop Online Piracy Act or SOPA. Now, it has also been said stuff created by fans will also be brought under this, including fanart and fanfics. And whether these things will be forcefully removed, I have no idea. But, if fan made stuff does indeed get removed, it would be quite a sad thing. We will have lost an important avenue to where we can declare our love and appreciation for the things we like and share that love and appreciation with like minded people.**

**Now, I have been directed to this site for a petition to oppose the signing, (petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr). Please, go here and sign this petition if you wanna keep reading fanfics and the expressions of fans' appreciation for the series' that they write about. **


End file.
